Somebody to love
by ringh
Summary: Un match opposant les gryffondors aux poufsouffles vient d'avoir lieu. Hermione demande à Harry d'aller chercher Ron qui doit être dans les vestiaires, mais ce qu'il y verra va tout changer... attention: yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Une petite présentation de cette fic avant toute chose !

C'est une fic yaoi (boys in love… héhé!), donc ce dernier avertissement est pour vous dire qu'il faut passer votre chemin si vous ne voulez pas en lire.

Deuxième chose à savoir, cette fic n'est pas uns succession de lemon du type « t'as pas cinq minutes que je te nettoie la glotte ?», dans le cas où il y aurait des lemons dans cette fic, ils ne seront pas 'gratuits' (ils interviendront au cours de l'histoire).

… Et sinon, pour ceux qui aiment Ron, je dis bon courage !

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Le match était fini. Harry regagna les vestiaires avec ses camarades, à l'intérieur ils entendaient encore clairement leurs supporters scander leurs slogans favoris d'après match, lorsqu'ils avaient gagné.

Harry retira ses lunettes avant d'enlever le reste de ses affaires et de se diriger vers les douches. Ils avaient gagné, c'était vrai, mais de peu de points… De plus, les joueurs de son équipe n'avaient pas été à leur meilleur niveau. Il devait même reconnaître que lui-même avait dû s'y prendre à deux fois avant d'attraper le vif d'or. L'équipe était dans une mauvaise passe, il leur fallait réagir et vite.

Quand Harry revint dans les vestiaires, Ron était assis sur le banc, la tête entre les mains et les yeux fermés. Les autres passèrent à côté de lui en lui jetant un regard navré. De tous, Ron était celui qui pâtissait le plus du mauvais état de l'équipe, il prenait de plus en plus de buts. Il avait demandé à Harry de le remplacer pour la énième fois, lui jurant que même Neville serait bien meilleur que lui à ce poste, mais le brun n'avait pas flanché. Pour Harry, ce n'était qu'une conséquence de l'état général de l'équipe et le rouquin s'améliorerait quand ça irait mieux.

Un à un ils sortirent du vestiaire et remontèrent à la tour Gryffondor. Là, il furent alpaguer par les élèves gryffondors, bien décidés à fêter leur victoire. Harry commençait à s'inventer un devoir urgent à faire immédiatement pour couper à la fête, quand Hermione vint le sauver.

« Harry, où est Ron ? »

Les élèves regroupés autour d'Harry, visiblement dans l'attente d'un récit détaillé du match, durent se faire une raison et les laissèrent.

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était dans le vestiaire. Pourquoi ? »

« Je le cherchais, mais il est introuvable… Peut être qu'il est toujours dans le vestiaire ? »

« C'est possible… Je suis sorti avant lui, et je suis monté tout de suite après. »

« Tu ne veux pas aller voir ? »

Devant le ton insistant de son amie, il accepta de bonne grâce, bien qu'il se serait passé de faire à nouveau tout ce chemin jusqu'aux vestiaires.

Une fois arrivé devant le vestiaire, il frappa quelques coups sur la porte et ne reçut aucune réponse. Il allait repartir, quand il crut entendre du bruit. Il décida d'entrer pour voir. Le vestiaire était vide, mais il entendait de l'eau couler dans les douches. Il alla jeter un oeil et fut surpris de voir une forme recroquevillée dans un coin. Du sang coulait du corps vers le milieu des douches où se trouvait l'évacuation.

C'était Ron. Son bras gauche était horriblement griffé et de sa main droite gouttait du sang. Harry stoppa l'eau, s'avança et l'appela d'une voix inhabituellement rauque. Quand Ron entendit son nom, il plaqua son bras contre lui et se tourna vers Harry.

« Ron, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?... Comment… Comment tu t'es fait ça ? » Demanda-t-il.

Bien qu'il ait tout à fait compris ce qui se passait, quelque chose en lui cherchait une autre explication à ce qu'il voyait. Ron resta muet et évitait toujours son regard.

« Il faut aller te soigner. » Dit Harry en repartant vers le vestiaire. Il en revint avec une serviette et alla en couvrir Ron. « Ron, il faut qu'on aille te faire soigner ça. ». Reprit il en se penchant pour l'attraper par l'épaule.

Ron eut un mouvement de recul.

« Vas t'en ! Laisses moi ! »

Harry s'écarta un peu, étonné de sa réaction.

« Ron… »

« Pars ! »

Harry était resté immobile, mais après ce nouveau cri de Ron, il partit sans rien dire. Sur le chemin vers la tour Gryffondor, il croisa Hermione qui était venue le rejoindre. En réalité il lui était presque rentré dedans tellement il marchait vite, sans regarder autour de lui.

« Harry ? Tu as trouvé Ron ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui… Il arrive. Tu ferais mieux de l'attendre à la tour. »

« C'est à cause des commentaires des autres n'est ce pas ? »

Harry qui semblait partit dans ses pensées, secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité.

« Quoi ? »

« Il rumine sur sa performance d'aujourd'hui, n'est ce pas ? »

« … Euh… Oui, oui. Je pense vraiment que tu devrais l'attendre là-bas. »

Ils retournèrent à la tour, et Harry fit de son mieux pour éviter la fête et rallier sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit et commença à mordiller sa lèvre avec énervement. Il y avait à peine quelques minutes, il avait menti à Hermione, préférant garder pour lui ce qu'il avait vu. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui mentait, mais jamais auparavant il ne l'avait fait à propos de choses touchant Ron. Il faisait entièrement confiance à Ron et Hermione, ils étaient ses meilleurs amis et avaient maintes fois prouvés que quoiqu'il arrive, ils resteraient à ses côtés. Même après qu'ils se soient mis ensembles, ils lui avaient assurés que ça ne changerait rien concernant leur amitié et leur soutient et il savait que c'était vrai… Mais lui-même, était il digne de cette confiance ? Pour en arriver à ce qu'il avait vu, Ron devait aller mal, et pourtant il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Quant à Hermione, il n'avait même pas partagé avec elle ce qu'il venait de voir…

Les jours suivants, Ron et lui agirent comme si rien ne c'était passé, même si Harry était plus silencieux que de coutume. Ce changement de comportement du brun inquiéta même Hermione. Elle essaya de lui parler, mais sans succès.

« Harry enfin, je vois bien que quelque chose te perturbe ! » Insista-t-elle.

« Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien ! Si tu ne me crois pas, je ne vois pas quoi te dire d'autre ! »

« Mais tu es si renfermé ses temps ci… »

« …Il n'y a pas que moi. » Dit il d'un ton las.

« Quoi ? »

« Non rien, je dois être fatigué ces temps-ci… Excuses-moi, je crois que je vais aller me reposer un peu. »

Se faisant, il partit en laissant derrière lui de nombreuses interrogations. Qu'avait il voulu dire, Hermione ne le savait pas. Elle resta un instant à se remémorer le ton avec lequel il l'avait dit, et le visage qu'il faisait au moment où il le disait, mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne comprenait pas. « Il doit juste être vraiment fatigué » Finit-elle par conclure.

Finalement quelques jours plus tard, tout était revenu à la normale. Harry semblait être moins morose et Hermione cessa de s'inquiéter, surtout qu'elle avait maintenant d'autres sujets qui lui occupaient l'esprit…

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici tout seul ? » Demanda-t-elle en entrant dans le dortoir de Ron.

« Je faisait un peu de rangement… Je n'arrive pas à remettre la main sur ce bouquin de quidditch qu'Harry m'a prêté. »

« Je peux t'aider si tu veux. »

Il acquiesça et elle se dirigea vers le lit autour duquel étaient étalés un nombre impressionnant de livres, vêtements… et autres affaires appartenant au jeune homme. Hermione s'approcha doucement de lui et au bout d'une minute, ils s'embrassaient. En réalité, ce n'était pas un hasard si elle était venue à un moment où il n'y avait plus personne à part lui dans le dortoir. Ils n'avaient que rarement la possibilité d'être seuls tout les deux, car la plupart du temps Harry et les autres étaient là, ou bien Hermione était prise par sa fonction de préfète-en-chef.

Leur baiser s'approfondit et elle fit descendre ses bras le long du dos de Ron. Il tressaillit légèrement. Jusqu'à maintenant ils en étaient toujours restés aux baisers et Hermione en avait été reconnaissante à Ron de ne pas vouloir brusquer les choses, mais depuis quelques temps, elle sentait qu'elle était prête à aller au-delà et le lui faisait clairement comprendre.

« Mione, il faut que j'y aille, les gars m'attendent. » Dit il en s'éloignant.

Elle lui attrapa le bras pour l'arrêter.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils peuvent survivre sans toi ! Et puis… Ron je voulais te dire… On en a pas vraiment parle, mais je crois… Je crois que je suis prête. »

Elle rougit et lui lâche le bras.

« Mione… »

Elle l'interrompit d'un nouveau baiser qu'il accepta avec surprise et commença à passer sa main sous le t-shirt du jeune homme. Rouvrant subitement les yeux, il la repoussa et elle tomba sur le lit, l'air éberluée. Il s'excusa et partit en courant. Elle resta quelques minutes assise à réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer, puis sortit à son tour.

Harry se trouvait en pleine conversation tactique avec Ginny, quand il entendit qu'on l'appelait. Il se retourna et vit qu'Hermione fonçait droit vers lui.

« Harry, tu as vu Ron ? »

« …Ben non pourquoi ? Il était pas avec toi ? »

Hermione regarda tour à tour Harry puis Ginny, pour finalement attraper Harry par le bars et l'entraîner avec elle.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Arriva à dire Harry, malgré son essoufflement dû à la rapidité avec laquelle Hermione marchait.

Elle ne répondit pas et il commença à avoir une mauvaise impression. Il lui fit lâcher son bras et l'arrêta.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Ron. » Demanda-t-il grave.

Elle rougit et commença à bredouiller qu'il était partit et qu'elle ne savait pas où. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer longuement. C'était donc une querelle d'amoureux. Hermione et Ron étaient très doués pour se quereller à propos de choses insignifiantes pour le commun des mortels, ce qui avait le don d'énerver Harry qui avait alors droit aux lamentations…

« On a qu'à aller chercher ma carte du maraudeur, ce sera moins long que de fouiller tout le château. »

« Tu as raison. » Dit elle le visage rayonnant.

Alors qu'ils étaient en chemin vers la tour Gryffondor, ils croisèrent leur professeur de métamorphose.

« Miss Granger, c'est justement vous que je cherchais. »

« Oui professeur ? »

Hermione avait repris cet air studieux qui lui était familier et Harry sourit intérieurement.

« J'aurais besoin de vous. C'est à propos de vos projets pour l'an prochain. Le professeur Dumbledore aurait également voulu vous parler pour tout mettre en place. Vous pouvez venir avec moi maintenant ? Vous n'avez pas de cours il me semble. »

« Oui, je peux venir avec vous, je n'ai pas cours. »

« Et bien c'est parfait, venez avec moi. »

Hermione fit signe à Harry en s'éloignant et il comprit qu'il n'avait plus qu'à aller chercher Ron tout seul. Quand il arriva dans le dortoir, il alla droit vers sa valise et commença à la fouiller pour en sortir le vieux morceau de parchemin qui lui était si précieux. « Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises » Dit-il, faisant ainsi apparaître le plan du château. Il mit une minute avant de repérer son ami, qui se trouvait dans le tunnel derrière la sorcière borgne. Pourquoi voulait-il aller à Pré-au-lard ? Cette question le laissa perplexe. Il effaça la carte et repartit dans les couloirs du château.

Arrivé devant la statue, il tapota la bosse de la sorcière du bout de sa baguette et elle laissa voir un tunnel. Allumant le bout de sa baguette, il entra. Ron se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin assit sur le sol. D'après ce que pouvais en juger Harry, il pleurait.

Le brun s'approcha.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Pov' Roninounet ! Je te concocte des trucs vraiment pas sympa moi alors !

A bientôt pour la suite, et j'espère que vous aurez aimé !

(Au cas ou vous le sauriez pas, je suis supra-sadique !)


	2. Chapter 2

Deux semaines pour écrire un chapitre, somme toute pas si long que ça, ça sent la reprise des cours !

RAR :

Potter magic world

Desaparecido : Ouais je crois que ça se remarque vite que je suis un brin sadique, mais qui aime bien châtie bien !

Moi : Oui, le premier chapitre était une mise en bouche, mais ça va se compléter au fur et à mesure, t'inquiètes ! ;)

Pluce : Je pense en effet que Ron à un chtit peu des chtits problèmes… Héhé

Sandra : voilà la suite, désolée pour l'attente : J'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire !

Choupette : Merci merci, et voilà la suite !

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Le brun s'approcha et s'assit à côté de Ron. Il avait vu que le bras de celui-ci dégoulinait une nouvelle fois de sang, mais contrairement à la dernière fois il ne s'affola pas, il soupira juste.

« Ron, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Depuis quand tu fais ça ? Dis moi, pourquoi ? »

Sa voix montrait bien qu'il était plus désolé qu'en colère. Ron sentit comme un vide se créer à l'intérieur de lui. Son meilleur ami semblait désemparé de le voir dans cet état, ce qui le rendit encore plus misérable. Il essuya son visage de sa main tremblante, et ne pu dire un mot. Le tunnel était sombre et la lumière que provenant de la baguette d'Harry rendait encore plus inquiétantes toutes les ombres qui s'y trouvaient. Le sol était trempé et il avait de la boue sur sa robe. Celle de Harry aussi en avait, car il s'était assis par terre.

« On a traversé des périodes difficiles, mais on s'en est sorti tous les trois. On a même été assez doué pour ça jusqu'à présent, tu ne crois pas ? »

Ron serra les dents et les poings. Le sang coula plus vite de la blessure et la douleur se diffusait par salves successives. Harry n'attendait aucune réponse, il ne dit donc rien.

« Tu as une famille Ron, une famille qui t'aime. Une petite amie qui t'aime aussi, et un meilleur ami qui est prêt à aller te chercher dans un lac glacé… Alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Dis le moi, dis moi ce qui te ronge à ce point !

Encore une fois aucune colère ne se ressentait, juste une profonde amertume.

« Pars. »

Harry se tourna vers Ron.

« Non. »

Cette fois il ne gagnerait pas. Ron était trop faible pour lutter maintenant, Harry avait déjà gagné, il resterait donc là. Cette fois-ci, il ne fuirait pas, il ne serait pas lâche une fois de plus.

« Je veux savoir pourquoi. Tu as tant de raisons d'être heureux… Pourquoi as-tu fait ça cette fois là ? Et pourquoi l'as-tu refait aujourd'hui encore ? Je veux comprendre. Je sais que je n'en suis peut être pas capable, mais je veux essayer. »

Le corps de jeune homme se secoua comme sous le coup d'un sanglot, mais ce n'était pas ça. Ron riait. Oui, il riait de ce rire sans joie qui glace le sang, ce rire qu'on aimerait arrêter et derrière lequel tant de choses sont cachées.

« Heureux ? Comment quelque chose d'aussi immonde peut l'être ? Comment peut on être heureux de ce savoir si monstrueux ? Je ne suis qu'un être inférieur qui fait honte à sa propre existence ! Si tout le monde savait comment je suis réellement, ils oseraient faire ce que je ne fais pas. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il faudrait, mais ça même j'en suis incapable ! »

« Ron… »

« Ne dis rien, tu ne sais pas ! » Le coupa-t-il presque en criant ces mots. « Si j'ai voulu quitter l'équipe, ce n'était pas à cause des matchs, mais à cause de moi Harry ! »

Harry chercha à saisir le regard du rouquin, mais c'était peine perdue il regardait tout autour de lui d'un air halluciné. Il craquait.

« Si j'étais toujours le dernier à la douche, si je vous tournait le dos à tous dans les vestiaires, c'est parce que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement ! Quand je vois les autres, ce que je ressens… Quelque chose ne va pas chez moi et je ne veux pas qu'ils l'apprennent ! »

Son souffle était court et il semblait qu'il avait repris un peu son calme quand il croisa le regard d'Harry qui le fixait bouché bée. Sa bouche se tordit en un sourire difforme.

« Tu vois maintenant que je suis immonde. Pars Harry. »

« …Mais pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé ? Est-ce que tu l'as au moins dit à Hermione ? »

« Jamais, jamais elle ne le saura. Elle comme les autres. Depuis longtemps je savais que je lui plaisais. »

« Mais enfin, tu avais toujours l'air… Avec elle, tu devenais un peu bizarre et je croyais… »

« Je savais qu'elle voulait sortir avec moi et ça me mettais mal à l'aise. Et puis, ce que tout le monde attendait que je fasse c'était ça non ? »

Ron bougea un peu, et se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre.

« Quand j'ai accepté de sortir avec elle, j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne solution pour moi, que je changerais. Mais je n'y arrive pas ! » Sa voix dérailla et il prit quelques secondes pour ravaler ses larmes. « Je vois bien qu'elle attends autre chose, mais je ne sais pas si je saurais lui offrir. »

Harry et Ron ne parlaient quasiment jamais des filles ou des possibles amours ou relations qu'ils espéraient. Certains sujets n'étaient jamais abordés et en particulier ceux liés aux sentiments qu'ils avaient. Or Ron lui parlait là de sa relation avec Hermione, ce qui ne m'était pas Harry particulièrement à l'aise.

« Dans ce cas » Commença-t-il. « Tu devrais lui en parler. Ce n'est que comme ça qu'elle comprendra, car de toute façon elle s'en rendra compte. Hermione est bien trop intelligente pour qu'on lui cache quelque chose. »

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes assis l'un à côté de l'autre, puis retournèrent à la tour gryffondor où Hermione les retrouva plus tard. Elle ne posa pas de questions, mais remarqua l'inhabituel silence qui régnait entre les deux garçons. Elle n'osa pas prendre tout de suite Ron à part pour lui demander ce qui c'était passé car elle était assez gênée de la situation, cependant quelques jours plus tard, elle trouva l'occasion de lui parler seul à seul.

Il était venu la voir dans ses appartements, pour qu'elle l'aide sur son devoir de métamorphose. Ron se trouvait assis sur le lit, qui était recouvert de livre et de parchemins. Hermione était assise face à lui et lisait le devoir au fur et à mesure qu'il l'écrivait.

« Attention Ron, transdullimutilationadage prend deux 'LL' ! »

« Hein ? Où ça ? »

Elle s'approcha et pointa le mot du doigt. Leurs visages étaient très proches et chacun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre. Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il la fixait. Leurs bouches s'avancèrent pour se rencontrer bientôt. Le baiser gagna bien vite en ardeur et Hermione commença à passer une main dans les cheveux roux de Ron, ce qui arrêta aussitôt ce dernier. Il s'écarta de la jeune fille et passa sa main sur son visage.

« Ron, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien… Rien. »

« Non, il y a quelque chose je le vois. Je t'ai déjà dit que pour moi c'était d'accord, mais à chaque fois qu'on en arrive là, tu… Fuis. »

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi. » Dit-il après un soupir.

« Alors pourquoi tu es parti la dernière fois ? Et pourquoi tu as voulu partir maintenant ? »

« C'est moi. »

Hermione le regarda perplexe.

« Toi ? »

Ron ne répondit pas ce qui fit douter Hermione. Elle avait une étrange impression qui ne la lâchait pas depuis le début de cette conversation… Ron était différent, la façon dont il évitait son regard ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il lui mentait. Mais oui bien sûr que c'était de son côté à elle que quelque chose n'allait pas, il ne voulait pas lui dire pour ne pas la blesser, c'est tout. Elle sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Son propre petit ami ne voulait pas d'elle et n'osait pas lui dire. Elle se leva du lit en retenant ses larmes et se tourna vers lui en faisant bien attention de ne pas le regarder.

« Tu n'as qu'à partir alors. »

Ron releva les yeux. Hermione pleurait ? Il l'avait fait pleurer ?

« Hermione, tu pleures ? »

« Non. »

Il se leva à son tour et s'approcha d'elle. Quand il l'attrapa doucement par le bras, elle se dégagea toujours sans le regarder.

« Pourquoi tu pleures Hermione ? » Demanda-t-il en voyant des larmes couler le long des joues de la brunette.

« C'est… »

« C'est à cause de moi ? »

« …Non. »

« Je t'ai dit que ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi. »

« Oui bien sûr. » Répondit-elle ironique.

« Tu ne me crois pas ? »

« Ecoutes, c'est très gentil à toi de vouloir me ménager, mais j'ai bien compris ! »

Il l'attrapa de nouveau et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Sans lâcher ses lèvres, il la dirigea vers le lit où ils tombèrent tous les deux. Hermione ne pleurait plus et déboutonnait la chemise de Ron, qui lui repoussait à l'aveuglette les livres et autres feuilles présentes sur le lit.

Ron ne réfléchissait plus, il fermait les yeux le plus fort qu'il pouvait. Il voulait oublier le moment présent, oublier ce qu'il faisait, oublier et laisser à son corps le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait, abandonnant sa raison pour un instant.

Peut être que si il fermait les yeux assez forts, il se rendrait compte en les ouvrant que ce n'était un rêve ?

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Mais c'est quoi ce bazar ? Ron qui dit un truc et qui fait l'opposé de ce qu'il dit ? Mais il va pas bien lui !

Bon à l'origine ça ne devait pas tourner comme ça, mais je crois que petit à petit je suis (encore) entrain de perdre le contrôle… A croire que ça devient une habitude ! TT

Je vais essayer de me mettre au plus vite sur la suite, histoire de pas renouveler les deux semaines de délai !


	3. Chapter 3

Toujours _en avance_ sur mon _planning,_ je poste ce chapitre !

(Il y a deux erreurs dans cette phrases, à vous de trouver lesquelles !)

Hum hum, enfin je poste ce chapitre et je me lance sur le deuxième dès que j'ai une seconde… Sachant que j'ai un truc monstrueux à traduire en deux langues différentes, des manifs à faire et du boulot tout plein ! …Comment ça je justifie mon prochain retard ? ()

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Quand Hermione se réveilla ce matin là, elle garda les yeux fermés, savourant la chaleur du soleil sur son dos nu et le bien être qu'elle ressentait. Elle tendit le bras vers l'autre côté du lit, mais ne rencontra que du vide. A contrecœur, la jeune fille entrouvrit les yeux et balaya la pièce d'un regard. Où diable était Ron ? Peut être dans la salle de bain… Le connaissant, il devait certainement se poser tout un tas de question à propos de ce qu'elle pensait elle, ce qui, la fit sourire. Cette nuit avait été parfaite, elle ne regrattait rien et avait hâte de le rassurer.

Hermione se leva et après avoir enfilé sa robe de chambre se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Après quelques minutes, elle dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était bel et bien parti. Elle soupira en sentant monter la colère. Il aurait au moins pu rester pour qu'elle le rassure et ne pas partir comme un voleur ! De moins bonne humeur, elle retourna dans sa chambre pour prendre des affaires et alla se préparer dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'elle fut fin prête, elle se dirigea vers le tableau qui pivota, pour la faire tomber nez à nez avec son homologue masculin.

« Et bien Granger, c'est pas trop tôt ! Préviens moi la prochaine fois que tu daigneras faire ton boulot. » Lança-t-il d'une voix traînante et un regard dédaigneux.

« Mon boulot ? Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles Malefoy ? »

Il eut un petit rire et ses yeux scintillèrent de plaisir quand il reprit d'un ton doucereux.

« Oh, excuses moi, c'est vrai sa grandeur est telllllllement débordée qu'elle n'a pas pensé que son aide pourrait être utile. »

« Arrêtes de tourner autour du pot Malefoy ! »

« Aujourd'hui c'est le premier jour des vacances et comme… »

« C'EST AUJOURD'HUI ? » Lui hurla-t-elle

« Oui et j'ai été tout seul pour organiser les départs alors je ne te dis pas merci ! »

Le serpentard parlait mais elle n'écoutait rien, complètement prise dans ses réflexions intérieures. Il parlait encore quand elle partit en courant vers la tour Gryffondor.

« Hey ! Granger, si tu crois que tu me referas ce coup là, tu te goures ! » Cria-t-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Hermione ne trouva personne dans la salle commune des gryffondors, elle retourna donc dans les couloirs du château où après encore 20 minutes de recherches, elle tomba sur des élèves appartenant à sa maison.

« On ne faisait rien… » Se justifia aussitôt les élèves qui devaient être des secondes années.

« Ce n'est pas ça. J'aimerais juste savoir si Ron Weasley et Harry Potter sont partis aujourd'hui. »

Les élèves se regardèrent avec les yeux en forme de points d'interrogations. Hermione soupira bruyamment.

« Deux élèves de septième année, l'un brun avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair et l'autre rouquin. Accessoirement, le premier est capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe de gryffondor et le second est le gardien. »

Elle n'en revenait pas d'être obligée d'en arriver là. Etaient-ils tout bonnement limités ou voulaient-ils la faire tourner en bourrique ? Finalement un petit à lunette lui répondit.

« Ils sont partis ce matin, je les ai vu. »

« Meeeeeerci ! » Répondit elle en roulant des yeux et repartant aussitôt dans l'autre sens.

Ron était donc parti pour une semaine… Peut être devait elle lui écrire, à moins qu'il ne le fasse ? A cette pensée, Hermione se sentit soudain confuse. Que devait elle écrire ? Finalement après mûre réflexion, elle décida d'attendre. C'était la seule possibilité qui lui semblait la bonne, et comme ça Ron aurait le temps de réfléchir par lui-même sur l'évolution de leur relation. Ragaillardie, elle entra dans ses appartements de préfets. Après un bref tour dans sa chambre, elle en sortit et prit la direction de la bibliothèque.

Les vacances passaient avec lenteur au Terrier. Mrs Weasley ne reconnaissait plus les deux garçons qu'elle avait vu aux dernières vacances. Ron était complètement amorphe et ne réagissait à rien de se qu'elle ou les autres pouvaient lui dire. Quand elle lui demandait de l'aide il le faisait, mais sans rien dire. Son fils d'un naturel pourtant bavard, ne parlait plus que rarement et par monosyllabe. Harry aussi n'avait pas l'air d'être au mieux. Son visage était tiré et Mrs Weasley le vit plusieurs fois regarder son ami avec… Inquiétude. Qu'avait il bien pu se passer pour que son petit garçon aille si mal et ne veuille pas lui en parler ?

Pour Harry, ces vacances avaient l'allure d'un calvaire permanent. Il voyait bien que Ron était au trente-sixième dessous et que Mrs Weasley l'avait remarqué, mais que pouvait il faire ou dire ? Rien, mis à part surveiller le rouquin du coin de l'œil pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise, comme celle qu'il lui avait déjà vu faire dans les douches et dans le tunnel menant à Pré-au-Lard. Plusieurs fois il avait essayé de lui parler, mais sans succès.

Une nuit, alors qu'il était sensé être endormi depuis bientôt deux heures, il entendit le lit de Ron craquer, signe que celui-ci se levait. Harry fit mine de dormir et attendit qu'il soit sorti pour ouvrir les yeux et se retourner. Il se leva et alla à la fenêtre, d'où il écarta le rideau pour voir une mince silhouette marcher dans la faible clarté de la lune.

Sans bruit il sortit à son tour et sentit l'air frais sur sa peau lui hérisser les cheveux sur la nuque. Ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité et il pouvait voir une forme droit devant lui, vers laquelle il se dirigea. Plus il approchait, plus il distinguait avec précision la silhouette assise de Ron. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres, il s'arrêta soudain pris d'un pressentiment… D'une impression de déjà vu… Ses poumons se vidèrent quand il comprit et sans attendre, bondit sur Ron. Ils roulèrent dans l'herbe et après une courte lutte, se séparèrent haletants. Tout deux se toisèrent un instant sans rien dire, puis Ron prit la parole.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je t'empêche de faire une connerie qu'est ce que tu crois ! » Fulmina le brun.

« Pourquoi tu m'as arrêté ? »

Sa voix était moins assurée cette fois et Harry l'avait bien perçu.

« Tu penses peut être que j'allais te laisser faire ? » Ironisa-t-il en sentant monter la colère et les larmes.

« Pourquoi tu veux toujours m'arrêter ? J'ai… Besoin de faire ça, tu ne comprends pas, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu ferais mieux de me laisser… Ce serait bien mieux pour moi et pour toi. »

Ron pleurait pour de bon et Harry craqua également.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu es mon meilleur ami !... Ron, je pourrais jamais te laisser voyons ! »

Harry s'approcha doucement de Ron, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Celui-ci, qui l'avait vu avancer, eut un léger mouvement de recul et Harry s'arrêta à un mètre de lui.

« Je suis immonde Harry… Immonde ! Il ne faut pas… Que tu m'approches. Je vais te salir ! »

« Ron arrêtes, tu n'es pas immonde ! » Dit Harry en ravalant un sanglot.

Ron lui jeta un regard apeuré.

« J'ai… J'ai couché avec Mione et je… »

Ses sanglots redoublèrent, l'empêchant de continuer. Harry tendit sa main vers Ron qui recula à nouveau.

« Ne me touches pas ! » Glapit Ron hystérique. « Tu dis… Que je ne te dégouttes pas ? Pourtant… pourtant j'ai couché avec Mione, elle va souffrir par ma faute… je suis détestable, dégouttant ! »

« Arrêtes ! Arrêtes ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça… Tu es très important pour moi, jamais je n'ai eu d'ami comme toi et jamais je n'en aurais d'autres… Tu es ma famille, tu n'as pas le droit… de dire ça ! »

Ron renifla et s'essuya vaguement le visage d'une main.

« Pourquoi tu t'obstines ?... Laisses moi. Je voudrais tellement que tu me laisses ! … Sans toi, peut être… peut être que rien ne serait arrivé ? Peut être que si tu partais, je pourrais recommencer à vivre ? Pourquoi biens tu toujours me sauver, alors que je ne le veux pas… et surtout pas par toi ? »

« …Ron ? »

Il voulu s'approcher mais de nouveau sans succès, Ron ayant de nouveau reculer.

« Je viendrais toujours te sauver voyons. Jamais je ne te laisserai, tu comptes pour moi tu sais ? »

Ron soupira et leva les yeux vers lui.

« Tu ne comprends pas ! » Dit il la voix étranglée. « Je t'aime Harry, tu ne dois pas rester près de moi ! »

Harry resta figé. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à ça. Ron se mit à rire à travers ses larmes.

« Je te dégoutte maintenant, n'est ce pas ? »

Le jeune homme resta muet à cette question. Il sentait Les yeux de Ron sur lui, mais ne se sentait pas la force de lever son regard. Soudain Ron l'attrapa d'un geste vif et colla ses lèvres aux siennes, enfonçant sa langue dans la bouche de son ami.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Et voilà ! J'ai ramé à mort, mais je l'ai fait ! Ce chapitre est un chapitre charnière pour le début (car ce n'est que le début !) et il m'a fallu beauuuucoup de motivation pour en arriver à bout, alors j'espère que ça vous aura plu !


	4. Chapter 4

? Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive, je poste super super vite ?

Ca doit être les reviews qui m'ont boosté… Et aussi le blocus qui fait que je n'ai pas cours et que je peux écrire… Ou alors je suis dans une période d'inspiration… Mais plus certainement les trois à la fois ! Toujours est il que c'est un record personnel !

Enfin bon revenons à la fic !

RAR :

Cristalsky : C'est pas vraiment un couple que j'apprécie non plus figure toi, mais il m'ait un peu tombé dessus par hasard… Je ne m'explique pas ce choix, mais j'espère que ça va se passer comme tu l'espères !

Mambanoir : Merci merci ! Oui, Ron fait pitié… Mais je crois que j'aime bien le voir comme ça… 0o Faut pas chercher je suis une grande malade !

Melody 313 : Merciiiii ! Voilà la suite !

Vilarie : Coup de pot pour toi je viens de battre mon record perso de rapidité de post ! (c'est vrai que c'était un peu méchant de m'arrêter là, mais c'était le but… héhé !)

Zick : Je crois que j'ai énervé pas mal de monde avec la fin de ce chapitre d'avant, j'espère que ça sera encore pire avec ce chapitre là ! (mouahahaAHAHAHA… héhé)

Potter magic world

Adenoide : Oui, toujours le problème du refus… Pauvre Ron, c'est vrai que ça doit pas être facile… (héhé mode sadique ON) Au fait tu serais pas d'outre atlantique toi ?

Bridget : Et oui, Ron et Harry, Hanry et Rohn, Ranny et Hor… Je m'embrouille… Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi aussi ça a été assez difficile à accepter, mais j'ai bien été obligée car mon cerveau défile l'histoire sans que mon avis ait grand-chose à voir là dedans ! Mais bon, j'avais prévenu, il va y avoir du « boys in love » dans cette fic !

Shuna : Je pense que tu n'auras pas trop attendu ! (je suis vraiment trop fière de ma rapidité je m'en remet pas !)

Moi : « c'est poignant » ? Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! gros poutoux Moi aussi j'imagine que ça s'approche de la réalité, je fais tout pour en tout cas, même si ce n'est pas très facile car je ne peux qu'imaginer cette situation vu que je suis fortement pas un homme et fortement hétéro ! C'est pas mal de boulot de se mettre en condition, d'imaginer les sentiments les plus complexes et de les retranscrire au mieux… C'est pourquoi je te remercie beaucoup, car je pense qu'avec toi j'ai réussi à faire passer ce que je voulais dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ça sera pareille pour les suivants !

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Harry ne réagit pas, complètement sous le choc. Lorsque Ron, emporté par son élan passa sa main sous le t-shirt du brun, ce dernier repris alors ses esprits en repoussant le roux loin de lui. Un bon mètre les séparait maintenant et Ron avait l'air tout autant choqué par ce qui venait de se produire que Harry. Il mit quelques instants avant de parler à nouveau, alors que de nouvelles larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues.

« Maintenant tu sais… tout est différent. » Dit il d'une voix à peine audible.

Comme un automate, Harry se leva et s'approcha de lui. Il se pencha et tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever, ce que Ron fit sans son aide, partant vers la maison d'un pas vacillant, pendant qu'il le suivait en retrait.

Deux jours plus tard, ils retournèrent à Poudlard. Mrs Weasley tergiversa jusqu'au dernier moment, mais finalement ne dit rien. Si aucun des deux ne voulait lui parler, elle n'allait pas les forcer. Quand ils arrivèrent au château, ils furent accueillis par une Hermione plus qu'enthousiaste de les revoir. Elle ne sembla pas remarquer qu'elle était la seule à parler au dîner, ni que Ron et Harry ne s'adressaient pas la parole. Cependant le flot de paroles et de bonne humeur qu'elle répandait autour d'elle n'était en réalité qu'une protection contre la gêne qu'elle avait de revoir Ron. Elle était tellement affairée à continuer coûte que coûte de faire comme si tout allait bien, qu'elle ne voyait pas ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Plus la soirée avançait, plus Ron avait la nausée. Tout ce bruit, tous ces rires, toute cette agitation, Hermione, Harry, les autres… Tout ça était trop. Il fallait qu'il lui dise. Il fallait que ce soit ce soir, ou alors il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire.

C'est Hermione qui lui offrit l'occasion de lui parler en privé, en l'invitant à venir chercher un livre dans sa chambre. Il avait vu ses joues rosirent quand elle lui avait parlé et il savait pourquoi elle lui avait proposé de venir, cependant il accepta car il fallait qu'il lui parle au plus tôt.

Le cœur d'Hermione battait à tout rompre, alors qu'elle marchait en direction de ses appartements, suivie de Ron. Ils entrèrent, se allèrent dans sa chambre et elle se mit à la recherche du fameux livre.

« Tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir en attendant. » Dit elle en désignant son lit, seul endroit qui n'était pas encore envahi par les parchemins et les livres.

Le cœur de Ron également menaçait de lâcher. Maintenant qu'il était là, il n'y avait plu de recours possible. Il allait lui dire, tout lui dire et ensuite tout en serait changé. Elle allait peut être pleurer, peut être lui en vouloir, mais surtout et ça il le savait, elle allait souffrir. A ce moment même il la voyait penchée sur une pile de vieux livres, heureuse d'être là et qu'il soit ici lui aussi. Heureuse de sa simple présence, alors que dans quelques minutes il serait responsable de sa souffrance. Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait plus la voir. La souffrance latente qui suintait de cette scène, comme prête à bondir, lui soulevait l'estomac. Et pourtant il fallait que ce soit maintenant, car demain ce serait bien pire.

Hermione se releva avec un air de triomphe brandissant le manuel d'une main, mais sa voix mourut au fond de sa gorge quand elle vit que Ron avait pris sa tête entre ces mains. Doucement elle s'approcha après avoir reposé le livre. Ron sentit deux mains fraîches saisir ses poignets et il redressa la tête, pour rencontrer le visage interrogateur de la jeune fille. Toute volonté le quitta soudain. Il aimait Hermione. Pas de cet amour qu'elle aurait souhaité, mais de celui qui faisait que jamais il ne voudrait qu'il lui arrive malheur. C'était en partie pour ça qu'il avait accepté de sortir avec elle, il ne voulait pas la blesser, cependant il se rendait compte maintenant de son erreur.

Elle avait approfondi le baiser, alors que Ron perdu dans ses pensées ne réagissait pas. Hermione se colla un peu plus contre lui, une de ses mains se perdant dans les cheveux roux pendant que l'autre descendait dans son dos. Pas de doute, elle l'aimait. Cet amour réchauffait Ron, se sentir aimé à ce point était tellement réconfortant, ça lui permettait de tout oublier. Peut être que si il continuait à se forcer encore un peu, il y arriverait lui aussi à l'aimer comme ça ?

S'abandonnant à la douceur d'Hermione, il se laissa aller, cet amour si pur lui réchauffant le cœur. Après tout son rêve allait peut être devenir réalité, il allait l'aimer et l'oublier… L'oublier ? A cette pensée un visage apparut dans son esprit, celui d'un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts troublants.

« Nooooooooooooooooonnnnnn ! »

Ron avait ouvert les yeux. Hermione se trouvait à califourchon sur lui, ses vêtements à moitié défaits et le regardait avec stupéfaction. Il la repoussa et se leva vivement, prenant bien garde de s'éloigner d'un mètre d'elle.

« Ron ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

Le jeune homme était essoufflé, comme si il venait de se réveiller d'un cauchemar et la fixait d'un air halluciné.

« Ron, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

« Hermione… Hermione, il faut… je dois te dire quelque chose Hermione. »

Il répétait son nom comme si il cherchait un quelconque appuie grâce à lui, mais n'en trouvait pas. Sentant sa gorge se nouer, il se décida à parler avant de ne plus pouvoir. Hermione écoutait silencieusement tout ce qu'il lui disait. Pourquoi il avait accepté de sortir avec elle, pourquoi il n'en était pas capable, le profond amour qu'il lui portait mais qui n'était pas celui qu'elle cherchait… Les mots s'enchaînaient parfois sans cohérence et il devait se reprendre. Les larmes coulaient sans qu'il cherche à les essuyer. Il lui dit tout. Oui il lui dit tout, sauf sa plus grande traîtrise : Harry. Après ça il lui avait demandé pardon, mais là encore elle était restée silencieuse. Au bout de quelques minutes elle lui avait demandé de partir et c'est ce qu'il avait fait, prenant garde de rentrer au dortoir quand il fut bien sûr que tous dormaient déjà.

Ron et Hermione ne se parlaient plus. Ron et Harry ne se parlaient plus. Tous les trois avaient de larges cernes sous les yeux, et l'air grave. Hermione avait les yeux souvent rouges et était plus dure avec les autres élèves qu'auparavant. Harry restait auprès d'elle pour la soutenir du mieux possible, mais ne semblait lui non plus au meilleur de sa forme. Quant à Ron, il se tenait toujours loin des autres, s'éloignant le plus possible de tout contact ou discussion. Tout le château était au courant de la rupture entre Ron et Hermione et tous pensaient qu'Harry avait pris le parti de son amie, alors qu'en réalité ils ne s'étaient plus parlés depuis cette nuit là, au Terrier.

Chaque soir, Ron restait le plus longtemps possible dans les couloirs du château. Il avait d'abord commencé par rester tard dans la salle commune des gryffondors, mais il y avait trop de monde et il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Harry s'était aperçu très vite de ce manège et restait réveillé derrière les rideaux rouges de son lit à attendre que Ron vienne enfin se coucher, ce qu'il faisait entre une et deux heures du matin. Parfois, il regardait sur la carte du maraudeur pour voir si il ne risquait pas de tomber sur Hermione ou Malefoy, mais Ron semblait connaître leur itinéraire car il ne se trouvait jamais sur leur chemin.

Il faisait nuit noire et pourtant ce n'était pas encore assez tard pour lui. Ron continua à marcher dans l'obscurité, se dirigeant vers les toilettes à quelques mètres. Une fois à l'intérieur il alla s'enfermer dans une cabine et s'assit après avoir rabattu le battant sur les toilettes. Enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains, il soupira. Pourquoi n'arrivait il pas à l'oublier ? Tous les jours il évitait de le regarder, tous les jours il se faisait violence et tous les soirs alors qu'il marchait dans couloirs obscurs du château il ne voyait que lui. Lui, lui et encore lui. Toujours lui, cet obsédant visage, ces lèvres à la légère irrégularité, ces yeux qui semblaient radioactifs, ce nez, ces oreilles, cette peau… Lui. Oui, toujours lui. Quand il l'entendait sa voix pendant les cours, il avait l'impression d'entendre sa voix résonner en lui, son être tout entier l'appelait à lui et il devait se forcer à ne pas écouter et fixer son attention sur autre chose… Mais le soir ce n'était pas aussi facile, car seul, dans le noir, il n'y avait rien pour fixer son attention et alors tout son corps qu'il avait contenu pendant la journée ne lui répondait plus. Combien de fois déjà avait il été dans ses toilettes ? Combien de fois avait il fait ça ? Il salissait Harry en laissant libre cours à ses pulsions et se dégouttait encore plus et pourtant ce soir là encore il déboucla sa ceinture et laissa vagabonder son esprit dans une dimension où Harry était avec lui.

Draco faisait sa ronde habituelle. C'était une petite soirée car il n'avait attrapé que deux Poufsouffles de troisième année, il n'était donc pas de très bonne humeur, car si il avait quelque chose qu'il aimait, c'était le pouvoir qu'il avait en tant que préfet-en-chef. Il pouvait retirer des points aux autres maisons et se faisait une joie de terroriser les plus jeunes années ! Cependant ce soir là était un faible score par rapport aux autres nuits, il décida donc de retourner plus tôt dans ses appartements pour pouvoir en profiter sans la sang-de-bourbe.

Sur son chemin, il remarqua une porte inhabituellement ouverte. Il savait que c'était des toilettes, mais il savait aussi qu'elle avait été fermé depuis quelques heures puisque c'est lui qui les fermait toujours. Il s'approcha et attrapa la poignée, pensant qu'il avait boulier de le faire quelques heures plus tôt et s'arrêta soudain. Il avait entendu quelque chose ? Il avança sans faire de bruit et rentra, tendant l'oreille au moindre bruit. Il y avait en effet quelqu'un et Drago identifiait parfaitement les bruits qu'il entendait. Il esquissa un sourire mauvais et alla se placer devant la cabine fermée. Il reconnut un nom à plusieurs moments et son sourire s'élargit. Il savait qui était derrière cette porte et il attendait avec délectation le moment où il se montrerait.

Les derniers râles se firent entendre, suivis quelques instant plus tard de bruit métallique caractéristique d'une ceinture que l'on boucle, ensuite tout se passa en une fraction de seconde, après laquelle Ron était allongé sur le sol, soumis à un sortilège d'entrave.

« Weasley, si on m'avait dit un jour… » Ricana-t-il en marchant autour de lui.

Ron bougea tant qu'il pu, mais sans succès.

« Arrêtes ça Malefoy ! »

« … Ou quoi ? Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu peux me faire dans cet état ? Tss tss, voyons voyons, réfléchis un peu ! Tu ne peux rien exiger, c'est moi qui commande maintenant. »

« Quoi ? »

« Et oui mon petit Weasley c'est moi qui commende et tu vas m'obéir désormais. »

« Pourquoi ça ? » Demanda Ron avec un ton de défi.

« Parce que je connais ton petit secret et que tu ne veux certainement pas que je le dise à tout le monde… A moins que tu préfères que j'aille répéter tout ce que je sais à tout le monde. »

« Personne ne te croira ! » Eructa Ron plus rouge qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

« Je suis un Malefoy, tout le monde me croira voyons. »

Le serpentard toisa Ron avec une telle assurance qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait raison. Quand bien même on ne croirait pas Malefoy, il y aurait toujours un doute planant sur lui, le regard des autres ne serait plus le même.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Héhé, ça se finit un peu en eau de boudin, non ?

Je suis désolée je pense que ce qui vient de se passer n'était pas parmi les possibilités que vous aviez envisagé !

J'espère que vous continuerez à me lire malgré tout et que ce chapitre vous aura plu (même si il doit être bourré de faute vu que je n'ai pas pu l'imprimer pour faire des corrections èé )


	5. Chapter 5

Après une attente de deux jours pour retrouver ma fidèle pochette rouge qui contient les résumés de mes fics, j'ai enfin pu m'y remettre ! Voilà donc le chapitre 5 qui comme de bien entendu ne suit même pas le résumé de la fic de la fameuse pochette… Si c'est pas pitoyable tout : Ouaip Harry n'est pas super sympa d'éviter Ron, mais il faut qu'il soutienne Hermione parce qu'elle va pas très bien la pauvre… Et re-ouaip, le petit Malefoy va encore foutre la merde !

Itsuki 59 : Tu es fan des RonXHarry ? Aha super ! Euh bah oui ça sent le chantage à plein nez cette histoire et je crois d'ailleurs que ton intuition était la bonne… (ne jamais se fier au rating avec moi, car le rating je le choisis au tout début, or ma fic évolue dans ma tête par la suite donc généralement c'est plus bon !

Melody 313 : Vilà la suite :p

Potter magic world

Adenoide : Aha, pour Harry, c'est vrai

qu'on ne sait rien (et moi non plus d'ailleurs, ça viendra surement plus tard) ! C'est vrai que Malefoy à pas son pareil pour mettre le chantier… Mais c'est pour ça que je l'aime ce petit blondinet !

Sandra : Merci merci ! Voilà la suite !

C : Héhé, Ron est carrément dans la merde tu veux dire… héhé !

Moi : L'orgueil, la connerie, la peur d'être rejeté, la malveillance, l'incompréhension… J'aime ça ! (enfin en tant qu'auteuze seulement !) si tu veux jaser, c'est sans problème, mon adresse msn c'est ringhhotmail.fr

Shuna : Merci encore ! Pour Harry, ça devrait se fixer dans mon esprit d'ici une semaine (pile poil pour le chapitre d'après en fait !), donc qui vivra verra !

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Cette nuit encore, Harry était assis sur son lit à attendre. Il pouvait entendre les souffles réguliers de ses camarades, qui étaient endormis depuis déjà quelques heures ce qui aurait dû être son cas à lui aussi… Mais comme tous les soirs il ne dormait pas. Assis sur son lit et caché par les épais rideaux qui encadraient son lit, il attendait que Ron arrive. Bien des fois il avait essayé de s'endormir sans attendre le retour de son ami, mais ses tentatives avaient été vaines, car le sommeil sourd à ses suppliques se refusait à lui. Cependant il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps à se rythme, car Ron revenait se coucher de plus en plus tard et les journées d'Harry passaient à un rythme de folie. Les devoirs des septièmes années étaient bien plus durs et plus longs que ceux des années précédentes, de plus venait s'ajouter à son travail scolaire son rôle de capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch ainsi qu'Hermione. La jeune fille était au plus mal depuis sa rupture avec Ron et il devait s'efforcer de la soutenir chaque jour pour la faire aller mieux. Harry avait également essayé de parler à Ron, mais ce dernier l'avait repoussé avec force avant qu'il ait prononcé un mot et semblait l'éviter comme la peste.

Il ne comprenait plus son ami, ni comment la situation avait pu devenir celle qu'elle était. Quelques semaines auparavant Ron sortait avec Hermione, formant à ses yeux un couple parfait, tout au moins le croyait-il… Quelques semaines auparavant il pouvait parler et rire avec ses deux amis et leur amitié était indestructible, tout au moins le croyait-il…

Harry entendit un léger bruit, Ron venait de rentrer. Le rouquin se dirigea vers son lit sans faire de bruit et retira ses vêtements avant de se coucher, sans savoir que derrière les rideaux du lit voisin du sien, son meilleur ami fermait enfin les yeux.

Les moments où il dormait étaient les seuls où il trouvait enfin le repos de l'esprit. Chaque journée se suivait comme un cauchemar qui ne s'achevait que lorsqu'il allait se coucher. Comment en était il arriver là ? Pourquoi cela se passait il comme ça ? Etait-ce sa punition ? Quoiqu'il en soit il l'acceptait. Mieux valait ça, car si jamais ça venait à se savoir… Ron ferma les yeux avec force. Non, personne ne le saurait.

Sa montre indiquait bientôt 3h et toujours pas de signe de Ron. Harry soupira et se leva pour aller chercher dans ses affaires la carte du maraudeur. Retournant aussi sec derrière les rideaux de son lit, il éclaira le parchemin avec sa baguette et prononça la formule adéquate pour faire apparaître la carte. A cette heure il n'y avait guère de monde dans les couloirs du château et il n'avait aucune difficulté à le trouver. Quand il trouva l'étiquette « Ron Weasley », son cœur fit un bond car dans le couloir voisin il voyait l'étiquette « Drago Malefoy » qui se dirigeait vers lui. Il sauta de son lit, attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité et fila hors du dortoir. Il courut le plus vite possible dans les couloirs sombres du château, se guidant grâce à la carte qu'il avait pris avec lui.

Harry ralentit soudain. Selon les indications du parchemin, Ron se trouvait dans le renfoncement du mur juste au coin… Et toujours selon la carte, le serpentard se trouvait également dans ce même renfoncement. Il avait trouvé Ron avant qu'il n'arrive. Devait il y aller pour sortir Ron de là, ou bien retourner à la tour ? Si il se montrait ça n'arrangerait rien car Malefoy pourrait enlever encore plus de points à gryffondor, cependant Harry n'était pas à l'aise à la pensé de laisser Ron et le blond seul à seul. Après tout le serpentard était assez doué en duel.

Finalement Harry, toujours caché par sa cape, s'avança vers l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Il faisait sombre et la faible lumière provenant des fenêtres ne laissait apparaître que des formes et des ombres. Il plissa les yeux et s'approcha un peu plus, restant contre le mur comme pour se cacher malgré sa cape.

Harry resta interdit devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Etait-ce vraiment la vérité ? Ce qu'il voyait se passait-il vraiment ? Il faillit rire tellement le choc était grand, car devant lui se tenait la plus improbable des scènes qu'il aurait jamais pu imaginer.

Drago était debout, il avait retiré sa robe noire qui se trouvait à terre. A genoux, face à lui se trouvait Ron, occupé à une chose que son meilleur ami n'aurait jamais cru possible, le serpentard lui tenant les cheveux. Bien sûr Harry connaissait les préférences de Ron depuis les incidents récents, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé le trouver avec Malefoy et certainement pas en faisant… ce qu'il faisait. Le serpentard n'avait pas de baguette dans sa main et visiblement ne forçait pas Ron… Ca voulait donc dire que son ami acceptait ça de son plein gréé, que ça lui… plaisait ? Bien sûr, si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il se serait révolté depuis longtemps !

Le serpentard gémit légèrement puis relâcha les boucles rousses de Ron, qui s'écarta aussitôt. Le blond reprit son souffle et ouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir le gryffondor recroquevillé devant lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu sais bien ce que tu as à faire non ? » Lança-t-il d'une voix faussement mielleuse.

Ron se releva, attrapa le bas de sa robe de sorcier et la souleva pour la retirer. Il déboucla sa ceinture sans rien dire et fit descendre son pantalon et son caleçon jusqu'à ses chevilles. Malefoy le regarda avec un sourire narquois et s'approcha. Soudain quelque chose attira son attention alors qu'il se collait contre Ron. Une petite tâche rouge et jaune et une autre verte pomme… Il regarda plus attentivement et émit un léger rire en détournant ses yeux vers le rouquin. Il savait ce qu'étaient ces petites tâches, c'étaient des chaussettes et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Harry Potter était là et il assistait à la scène.

Drago attrapa les cuisses du roux et lui fit écarter les jambes pour se placer entre elles. Il sentit une certaine résistance, le gryffondor résistait toujours au début, mais il força pour enfin le pénétrer pendant que Ron serrait les dents. Drago était excité de se savoir observé et voulait offrir au survivant un spectacle qu'il n'oublierait pas...

Plus d'une fois il sentit Ron se déverser sur lui et l'implorer d'arrêter, mais il n'en avait cure et continuait à assener ses coups de butoir. Quand enfin il s'arrêta, Ron et lui se trouvait allongé par terre et le gryffondor pleurait. Le blond regarda autour de lui, mais il semblait que le survivant soit parti avant la fin. Ron se trouvait sous lui, il l'écrasait littéralement mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Après de longues minutes pendant lesquelles il avait retrouvé ses esprits et sa force, il se redressa, se retirant sans ménagement de Ron qui resta au sol sans plus dire un mot. Le blond se rhabilla et enfila sa robe de sorcier. Ron s'était relevé et Drago remarqua que des gouttes de sang descendaient le long de ses cuisses. Il ne fit aucune remarque à ce propos. Pourquoi en aurait il fait une d'ailleurs ? Ce qui arrivait à ce déchet humain ne le concernait en rien. Tournant les talons, il partit en direction de ses appartements.

Harry se sentait vidé. Ce qu'il venait de voir dépassait de loin son entendement. Il n'avait pas pu resté jusqu'au bout, en fait il était parti très rapidement, n'en tenant plus et avait erré dans les couloirs sombres perdu dans ses pensées. Ca faisait déjà un moment qu'il marchait sans savoir où il allait, quand il buta contre quelque chose. L'armure s'effondra dans un grand fracas, ce qui sembla le réveiller de sa léthargie. Il laissa glisser la cape d'invisibilité au sol et commença à tout remettre en place. Soudain, les morceaux de l'armure s'envolèrent et s'assemblèrent pour reformer la lourde armure. Harry tourna la tête pour voir qu'Hermione se trouvait derrière lui.

« Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ? » Demanda-t-elle visiblement inquiète.

Cette simple phrase le réveilla pour de bon. Il n'avait aucune raison de se trouver là et elle comme lui le savait. Deux solutions s'offraient donc à lui, dire la vérité à Hermione ou bien lui mentir, comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant… Avait il vraiment deux solutions ? Se mordant la lèvre, il décida de mentir à nouveau.

« Je voulais te voir. »

« Mais enfin tu as vu l'heure ? On se voit tous les jours Harry ! »

« Oui, mais je voulais savoir comment tu vas. Comment tu vas vraiment. »

Hermione pinça les lèvres.

« Viens. » Dit elle en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

Elle le conduisit jusqu'aux appartements de préfet en chef qu'elle partageait avec son homologue serpentard, qui comprenait deux salles de bain, deux chambres et une salle commune. Ils s'installèrent sur un canapé et lentement elle commença à parler.

« Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas vraiment une très bonne amie en ce moment. »

« Non, non qu'est ce que tu dis. »

« Arrêtes un peu, je le vois bien que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Quand je me regarde dans le miroir, je vois que j'ai l'air d'un zombie, mais tu n'es pas mieux que moi en ce moment ! »

Elle se mit à rire et il se joint à elle.

« Mais c'est que tu as l'air tellement mal. » Dit il en redevenant sérieux

Hermione se tourna vers lui. Elle avait ramené ses genoux contre elle et s'était calée entre deux gros coussins.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça fasse si mal tu sais. En fait je n'avais jamais pensé à la souffrance que ça pourrait me causer, c'est assez étrange. Tu sais ce qui fait si mal ? »

« …Non, avec Cho je n'ai pas vraiment souffert. Ca s'est fini et c'est tout. »

« Ce qui fait si mal c'est qu'on sait qu'il ne nous est pas possible de retourner à cette époque ou tout allait encore bien. Ce qu'il faut c'est avancer, continuer jusqu'à oublier cette époque… Mais en réalité pour moi c'est différent, car je sais maintenant que cette époque était en fait un mensonge. La période que je considère comme la plus heureuse de ma courte vie est un mensonge et ça je ne peux pas le pardonner. »

Harry vit des larmes rouler sur les joues de son amie. Elle avait besoin de lui, il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.

« Tu crois que c'est horrible de ma part n'est ce pas ? Je m'en veux de ne pas pouvoir lui pardonner, mais pourtant je sais que je n'en suis pas capable… Quand il m'a demandé, je ne lui ai rien répondu et maintenant il a l'air si misérable et ça me fait… si mal de le voir comme ça ! Mais je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas, Harry ! Excuses moi ! »

« Pourquoi je devrais t'excuser ? Tu ne m'a rien fait voyons. » Dit il doucement pour la calmer.

« Bien sûr que si. Tu ne parles plus avec Ron depuis que nous nous sommes séparés. Tu as pris mon parti et depuis vous n'êtes plus… amis. Tout est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas été là vous seriez toujours amis. »

Elle releva la tête, ses yeux pleins de larmes se perdant dans ceux de Harry.

« Comment fais tu pour être si gentil ? »

Sa voix était basse et elle avança imperceptiblement la tête pour joindre leurs bouches.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Ca va devenir une habitude de finir sur un baiser ! XD

Enfin bon il faut se rendre à l'évidence, je l'ai fait ! Oui, j'ai fait mon premier lemon yaoi. Bon, c'est pas du lemon tellement terrible qu'il décolle les papiers peints, mais ça s'en approche quand même. J'ai essayé de ne pas tomber dans le médical, ni dans les clichés gratuits qu'on retrouve dans quasi tout les lemons.

Il n'empêche que je viens de réfléchir pendant deux heures si je le publiais tel quel ou non mais vu que j'arrivais pas à faire un truc plus « light », bah j'ai décidé de le garder.

…Même pas peur d'abord ! court se cacher loin très loin derrière un pot de fleur

Enfin tout ça pour dire que si vous n'aimez pas, je veux bien reprendre ce paragraphe, car je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour les lemons… Et si vous le trouver un peu trop je veux bien essayer de le réécrire en un peu moins lemon. (Vous allez dire que je chipote mais c'est un sujet qui me tarabuste.)


	6. Chapter 6

Le début de ce chapitre est, je trouve, très lourd. C'est certainement dû à la difficulté que j'ai eu à l'écrire. Deux semaines sans pouvoir écrire une simple phrase, c'est carrément affligeant.

RAR :

Cristalsky : Oui, ça part un peu en sucette entre Hermy et Harry. Le baiser entre les deux a apparemment beaucoup choqué ! Enfin bon qui vivra verra !

Melody 313 : Merci merci !

Sophiagrint : (désolée j'ai pas fait les majuscules !) Oui, c'est triste ! Tu as pleuré ? (héhé j'ai fait pleuré quelqu'un avec une fic que j'ai écrite… non non, je n'ai pas le droit de crier victoire… !) Je te pardonne très facilement de ne pas avoir laissé de commentaires avant, si tu n'as pas le temps ou si tu oublies ou si tu ne veux pas, je ne vais pas venir te menacer ! Oui, c'est plutôt un HarryXRon que je veux faire et pas un HarryXHermy, donc tu devrais être contente à la fin (enfin peut être ?). Pour ton petit Roninounet, je suis désolée mais il souffra pas mal dans cette fic… En même temps c'est la victime donc c'est normal !

Pottermagicworld :

Shuna : Hermy passera t-elle enfin le cap de la rupture ? Est-ce qu'Harry l'y aidera ? Héhé, vas donc lire ce chapitre et tu en sauras plus !

Ninette : Une adepte ? Youhou ! Merci merci ! J'espère que la suite te conviendra aussi ! ;)

Adenoide : Oui, il me fallait un gros méchant pas beau et je n'en avais pas sous la main alors j'ai sorti mon beau méchant tout blond du tiroir à la place, désolée ! Harry est il une solution pour Mione, c'est à voir… Quand à Ron, c'est en effet plus un viol qu'autre chose… (comment j'ai pu en arrivé à écrire ça moi ? oulala !)

Moi : Ok, je garde donc la première version, en même temps je ne sais pas si je serais capable de réécrire le chapitre d'avant maintenant, vu comment j'ai souffert avec celui là ! Pour répondre à ta question, non je ne suis pas cinglée (selon les experts) et non je n'aime pas la perversion… Cependant j'aime les fics où les persos souffrent à cause de leurs sentiments, d'où mon choix d'écrire un fic yaoi qui regorge de sentiments, or les prises de têtes sentimentales sont souvent le résultat des actions des persos, donc je me vois obligée de faire des trucs un peu méchants… J'espère que ça t'aura rassuré sur ma santé mentale !

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

« Et bien Potter on ne t'a pas dit que tu n'avais pas le droit de te balader dans le château à cette heure ? »

Ni Harry ni Hermione n'avait entendu le tableau pivoter, ils sursautèrent donc en entendant la voix du serpentard, qui les regardait avec un large sourire mauvais. Le gryffondor se leva aussi sec et resta immobile, ne sachant visiblement pas comment réagir à la situation. Hermione restait assise sur le canapé, bouche bée, fixant un point du tapis face à elle. Draco se mit à ricaner.

« Ne soyez pas gêné pour moi, j'en ai vu d'autres ! Et puis je ne vais pas t'enlever de points Potter, après tout tu es le Survivant et je ne veux pas être harceler par tes 'fans'. »

Le brun releva la tête à la mention de son nom, mais ne répliqua rien. Le serpentard buvait du petit lait : le grand Harry Potter avait l'air aussi perdu qu'un chaton abandonné. La seule chose que Drago se demandait à cet instant, était si c'était le baiser ou bien ce qu'il avait vu plus tôt qui le mettait dans cet état.

Finalement il sembla qu'Harry retrouva ses fonctions motrices, car il se dirigea vers le tableau et sortit. Quand il arriva dans le dortoir, Ron était déjà rentré et devait certainement dormir, cependant Harry ne pu s'empêcher de se demander si comme lui, il l'avait attendu.

Ron avait réfléchit toute la nuit et n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, il était arrivé à bout de sa résistance et voulait arrêter à vivre comme ça. Passer chaque nuit dans les couloirs froids du château, y retrouver le serpentard, et souffrir encore un peu plus. Non, il était décidé à lui parler pour arrêter ça, même si la confrontation lui faisait peur.

Ainsi, Ron prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers les cachots, essayant d'y trouver Drago. Cependant quand il l'entendit arriver, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et il commença à douter. Qu'allait il lui faire si il lui disait qu'il voulait arrêter ? Pouvait il vraiment tout arrêter ? Les pas se rapprochaient et il entendait sa voix. D'ici quelques secondes il allait le voir apparaître au bout de ce couloir et alors il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière. Son souffle devenait court, son cœur résonnait dans tout son être et il tremblait maintenant. Comment pouvait il lui inspiré autant de peur ?

Au moment où Drago allait apparaître, Ron se précipita dans le sens opposé.

Harry et Hermione ne s'étaient pas croiser au petit déjeuner, chacun faisant en sorte de prendre des chemins détourner dans les couloirs, cependant ils furent bien obliger de se voir quand le premier cours débuta. Comme d'habitude ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre. Mc Gonagal fit l'appel, leur annonçant donc l'absence de Ron que tous avait remarqué. Personne ne fit de commentaire, ni même le professeur.

Le cours passa lentement, puis le second et enfin ils se dirigèrent tous vers la grande salle pour déjeuner. Harry et Hermione n'avaient pas ouvert la bouche, excepté pour des banalités, mais toujours sans oser se regarder dans les yeux.

Harry réfléchissait tout en marchant à ses côtés au moyen de débloquer la situation, quand soudain il sentit une pression sur son bras qui le fit sursauter. Tout deux s'arrêtèrent, laissant les autres élèves les dépasser.

« Harry » Commença-t-elle quand les autres eurent disparu, « Je pense qu'on devrait parler de ce qui est arrivé hier soir. »

La tension monta d'un cran dans l'atmosphère et Harry sentit qu'il avait subitement très chaud, ce qui n'avait rien d'habituel dans les couloirs du château.

Elle avait raison, il fallait qu'ils parlent de ce qui c'était passé entre eux… Cependant il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait des événements de la soirée et avait très peur qu'elle ne se soit fait de fausses espérances… Si il l'avait embrassé, c'était parce qu'à ce moment elle avait l'air si mal qu'il avait voulu la réconforté. Il n'avait pas su faire autrement pour l'aider à aller mieux, et maintenant il s'en voulait car jamais il n'aurait dû permettre que ça arrive entre eux.

« Hermione, je suis désolé… »

« Arrêtes. Harry, il n'y a aucune raison pour toi d'être désolé. C'est à cause de moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Hier soir… je me sentais tellement mal et tu es si gentil avec moi… Je n'ai pas réfléchi, excuses moi. »

Harry posa ses yeux sur elle pour la première fois de la journée. Elle avait l'air tellement profondément désolée qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Il avait eu tellement peur de ce qui allait pouvoir découler de toute cette histoire que ce retournement de situation lui paraissait presque comique.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en vouloir, Hermione. C'est fini n'en parlons plus, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. » Répondit elle en retrouvant le sourire.

Ron se cacha toute la journée. Il avait honte de lui, honte de n'avoir pas eu la force d'aller dire au serpentard qu'il voulait que son cauchemar cesse et pourtant il devait le faire, car personne d'autre ne le ferait à sa place.

Le soir venu, il se rendit au point de rendez-vous. Quand Drago arriva quelques temps plus tard, il comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose. Ron avait d'énormes cernes et étai tellement pâle qu'il semblait transparent. De plus, il serrait sa robe de sorcier avec une telle force que ces jointures étaient blanches. Intrigué, il resta silencieux et attendit que le gryffondor déballe tout ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Je veux arrêter… Tout ça, je veux que ça s'arrête. »

Les mots étaient sortis avec difficultés de sa bouche, comme si il avait eu du mal à les formés, bien qu'il ait répété plusieurs fois son court monologue dans sa tête.

Drago paru encore plus intrigué avant de commencer à rire.

« Tu ne peux pas voyons, sinon tu sais bien que j'irais raconter pas mal de choses sur ton compte. Tout le monde me fera confiance et ils auront d'ailleurs bien raison ! D'ailleurs, quand bien même ils n'y croiraient pas qu'ils continueraient à avoir un doute et cette histoire se saura. Pas seulement dans l'école, car les élèves iront raconté cette histoire un peu partout et tous t'éviteront en te regardant comme un être étrange. Tu serais encore plus seul que maintenant, sans ami pour te soutenir, sans famille, sans personne… »

Drago laissa tomber ses dernières paroles avec lenteur, comme si il annonçait une sentence à un condamné. Après avoir vérifié d'un coup d'œil que ses paroles faisaient leur effet sur Ron, il reprit.

« D'ailleurs c'est à se demander si tu as jamais eu des amis, Weasley. »

« Bien sûr que si ! J'avais Hermione et Harry ! Et je suis sûr que… sûr… »

Les yeux de Ron plongèrent dans l'obscurité ambiante. Sûr ? Sûr qu'ils le soutiendraient si jamais ça se savait ? Sûr qu'ils seraient avec lui, eux, ses vrais amis ? N'était ce pas plutôt là une fable qu'il se contait à lui-même ? Après tout il avait fait souffrir Hermione qui lui en voulait encore et il avait avoué ses sentiments à Harry… D'ailleurs Harry ne l'avait pas repoussé avec horreur, non, il l'avait ramené à la maison sans rien dire. Peut être que si ça se savait alors Harry viendrait le soutenir ?

« Sûr de quoi Weasley ? » Demanda le serpentard, apparemment énervé de cette interruption.

« …Harry… Harry me soutiendra. Il ne me laissera pas tomber. » Dit il l'air complètement absent et le regard vague.

Drago rit, faisant sursauter Ron qui tourna aussitôt ses yeux vers lui.

« Ah tu crois ça ? Tu en es vraiment sûr, dis moi ? »

Ron acquiesça et le blond reprit son rire comme un dément.

« Excuses moi mais c'est vraiment trop drôle. » Dit il en s'arrêta après quelques minutes. « Tu as une telle foi en lui que ça en est presque triste. Quand je pense qu'hier il était là et que maintenant tu… »

« Il était là ? » Répéta Le rouquin sans comprendre.

Drago le regarda d'un air bienveillant.

« Tu n'avais pas remarqué que nous étions espionné hier ? Tu étais certainement trop emporté par les événements, c'est vrai. »

« Je ne te crois pas. Si tu dis ça c'est pour que… »

« Il est arrivé au dortoir après toi hier, n'est ce pas. »

Les yeux du gryffondor s'agrandirent. Comment pouvait il le savoir ?

« Si tu veux je peux même ajouter à ça que ses chaussettes avaient de magnifiques couleurs chatoyantes… Rouge verte et jaune si je me rappelle. »

La bouche de Ron s'entrouvrit. Il connaissait trop bien la paire de chaussette offerte par Dobby pour l'oublier, et jamais Drago n'avait pu avoir l'occasion de les voir, sauf si… ce qu'il disait était vrai.

« Tu veux que je te donne la couleur de son caleçon aussi ? » Ricana Drago.

Ron devient rouge de rage, ce qui sembla réjouir encore plus le serpentard.

« Allons, pas la peine de s'énerver. Tu ne peux rien contre moi et puis sans moi tu serais obliger de te soulager seul, n'est ce pas ? Ne suis-je pas d'une grande aide pour faire baisser toute cette tension que tu contiens ? »

En disant ces mots, le blond se rapprochait de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obliger de reculer et bientôt il fut coller contre le mur. Drago fit glisser sa main sur lui, pour finalement arriver à son entrejambe. Ron gémit et ferma les yeux. Pendant qu'une main défaisait son pantalon et que l'autre caressait sa peau.

« Tu veux vraiment arrêter ? » Demanda alors le serpentard dans le creux de son oreille. « Vu la bosse que fait ton boxer, je ne pense pas. »

Le gryffondor entendit comme un lointain bruit de ceinture que l'on déboucle et sentit son boxer descendre le long de ses jambes. Ses jambes s'écartent, sans qu'il en ait conscience, d'ailleurs il n'a plus conscience de rien. Tout ce qui se passe autour de lui à l'air si loin. Les yeux fermés il ne voit plus rien, n'entends plus rien. Où est il ? Que fait il ? Il ne sait pas. Tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve dont il se réveillera un jour, tout ceci n'est pas réel… Mais si rien n'est réel, alors d'où vient cette douleur ?

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Ahahahah ! C'est super court ! Ahahahahah ! J'ai trop ramé pour l'écrire ! Ahahhah ! J'ai bien cru que je n'allai pas y arriver et devenir folle à force d'essayer ! Ahahahahah

Résultat, je suis devenue folle.

Enfin bon, pour en revenir à nos moutons, j'ai arrangé le truc entre Hermy et Harry d'une manière assez merdique il faut bien le dire, mais je ne voulais pas m'étaler là-dessus, vu comment je ramais déjà avec le reste (et puis en plus j'avais Ron qui m'attendait). D'ailleurs ce pauvre Ron va devenir fou si ça continue à ce rythme, il a même complètement décroché sur la fin du chapitre, ce qui m'a permis vous l'aurez remarqué d'écrire un semblant de lemon, qui a été la seule partie du chapitre à s'écrire sans trop de difficulté (o0).

En définitive : Harry sait ; Draco sait que Harry sait ; Ron sait que Harry sait ; Harry sait pas qu'ils savent ; Hermione ne sait rien (pour une fois !)


	7. Chapter 7

Je m'excuse de n'avoir posté/écrit ce chapitre plus tôt, j'avoue ne pas avoir eu beaucoup de temps pour m'en occuper, étant victime de l'attaque de la mort qui chtue, aussi connue sous le nom de « triple kick fatal des cours à rattraper à cause des manifs et du blocus et du bac à la fin de l'année qu'est bientôt tout de même enfin un peu quoi et ça fait peur un peu beaucoup comme le requin dans les dents de la mer mais sans la mer. »

C'est l'avant dernier chapitre (ben oui, il en faut un !), donc vous n'aurez bientôt plus à supporter l'inexistence de ma ponctualité ! Enfin trêve de plaisanterie, voilà les RAR qui déboulent : En effet le petit Roninounet n'a pas l'air au mieux de sa forme… Mais les autres vont-ils s'en rendre compte ? Ou resteront ils aveugles ? Tadadadammmm ! Telle est la question !

Itsuki 59 : Merci pour mon chtit lemon, c'est vrai que c'est malsain quand même (j'avoue que c'est voulu un peu). J'irais voir ce que t'as écris sur Neville et Draco dès que j'aurais le temps, ça m'intéresse ! Ouaich, moi aussi j'aime le fait que Ron soit complètement à la botte de Dracolito le rigolo !

Melody 313 : Comment il sait…quoi ? Comment il sait que Harry les a vu ? Bah il a vu les magnifiques chaussettes flamboyantes de Mr. Potter, et vu que deux pieds sans personne au dessus c'est quand même louche et qu'il sait qu'Harry a une cape d'invisibilité, bah il a fait le rapprochement. Il a un sacré QI le bougre de draki-damour-et-d'eau-fraiche !

PotterMagicWorld

Shuna : Je te fais confiance pour taper le petit Malefoy jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive en tout cas ! Merci merci du compliment c'est trèèèèès gentil ! (voudras tu encore frapper le petit blondinet après ce chapitre ? ahah, va lire et tu sauras ! )

Moi : Mille mercis ! Plein de good vibes vers toi, envoyée du ciel ! (et ouais, tu vois à propos de la folie on ne peut jurer de rien ! Mouarf mouarf !) Bon lecturage quand même !

Bridget : Héhé, et ouais, pas d'bol !

Ninette : Pas totalement bonne pour l'asile mais un poil tarée quand même, et les nuits de pleine lune, c'et limite si j'ai pas de la bave aux lèvres ! héhé ! (et hop, c'est mon lectorat masculin qu'en prend un coup direct, tout mes efforts pour paraître la fille idéale s'envolent, ouin ! en même temps y a pas trop de mec qui me lisent donc bon… enfin je mégare !). Mes plates excuses agenouilleuses (c'est-à-dire faites à genou) pour mon manque de rapidité qui n'a d'égal que mon manque de neurones en activité. Je te remercie vraiment beaucoup de tout tes compliments, et j'espère grandement ne pas te décevoir dans le futur, que ce soit dans la qualité d'écriture de cette fic ou la rapidité de postage de chapitre !

Mavel Finnigan : Démasquée ! Arg !... C'est vrai, c'est pô grave ? Ouais ! C'est vrai c'est vrai, t'as lu tout ça et tu continues à me lire ? Ouuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh ! Un ange tombé du cielllleuuuuh ! (à croire que je suis en pleine période mystique !) Mais je voudrais savoir un truc, quand tu dis « c'est choc », tu veux dire « choc » ou … « choc » ? Je crois que je pars en pleine psychose sur le mot « choc »…

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Ron marchait à travers les longs couloirs du château. Encore une fois. Il tenait sa robe de sorcier à la main, n'ayant ni la force ni l'envie de la remettre. Tout ce à quoi il aspirait c'était de retrouver son lit et l'oubli que le sommeil lui procurait.

Une irrégularité du sol le fit trébucher, mais il rétablit son équilibre rapidement en contractant quelques muscles qui le firent aussitôt souffrir. Il grimaça à peine, trop habitué à cette douleur. Le serpentard aimait lui faire mal, le voir souffrir, que ce soit physiquement ou moralement. Son corps était recouvert de bleus, mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Si il voulait lui faire du mal, qu'il le fasse, ça lui était égal.

La dernière trouvaille du blond avait d'ailleurs été de lui dire qu'Harry et Hermione sortaient ensembles. Si il avait cherché à l'atteindre par cette nouvelle, c'était raté. De tous, Ron était sûr qu'Harry était une des rares personnes qui ne feraient jamais souffrir Hermione. Si ses deux anciens meilleurs amis avaient une relation c'était donc une bonne chose.

Le tableau de la grosse Dame pivota sans qu'elle fasse de commentaire, cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'elle avait arrêté. Le feu dans la salle était éteint, tout y était calme, comme si la nuit amenait avec elle le silence et la paix. Il aperçu la lune par une fenêtre et détourna le regard pour s'avancer vers l'escalier. Il n'aimait pas la lune. Beaucoup de personne était en constante admiration devant sa blancheur éclatante et étaient fascinés par son inconstance, mais lui trouvait qu'elle gâchait l'éclat des étoiles et l'incroyable beauté mystérieuse qui découlait de ce ciel d'encre.

Il monta une à une les marches jusqu'à arriver au palier, se dirigea à pas lents et silencieux jusqu'à la porte du dortoir et l'ouvrit. A en croire le ronflement qu'il entendait Neville dormait profondément, couvrant une fois de plus le bruit de ses pas. Ron fit glisser son pantalon et retira son t-shirt, puis se coula sous les couvertures. Son corps était lourd et le sommeil le gagnait doucement. Etreignant un peu plus la couverture contre lui, il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter.

Quand Ron se réveilla, il entendit Seamus qui parlait. Il sortit des couvertures et ouvrit le rideau qui entourait son lit, pour voir qu tous étaient déjà presque près. Attrapant quelques affaires il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour s'y préparer et ressorti quelques minutes après.

Personne n'osait lui adresser la parole et la plupart se bornaient à le saluer sans entamer de discussion plus poussée. Ginny s'asseyait généralement à côté de son frère pendant les repas et tentait de lui parler bien que sans grande réussite. Quand il avait fini d'avaler la maigre bouchée qu'il avait mis dans son assiette, il la laissait sans un mot et se dirigeait vers sa salle de cours. Les serpentards ne lui faisaient même plus de réflexions, considérant certainement qu'ils avaient déjà gagné.

Le soir venu, Ron sortit de la salle commune comme chaque soir, sans voir le regard inquiet de sa sœur sur lui, ni ceux fuyant des autres qui faisaient tout pour l'éviter. Il arriva rapidement à l'endroit habituel, là où le mur s'enfonçait en créant une sorte d'alcôve. Il attendit quelques heures, comme d'habitude, puis il arriva. Les cheveux blonds du serpentard paraissaient incroyablement clairs, presque blancs, lorsqu'ils étaient éclairés par la lumière de la lune. Ron se fit même la réflexion que si on ne se fiait qu'à son apparence, le serpentard serait la parfaite représentation d'un ange…

Les ordres claquèrent de la bouche du blond et le gryffondor retira sa robe de sorcier.

Il attendait patiemment dans l'obscurité, bien caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Des pas se firent bientôt entendre et il se prépara à bloquer sa respiration. Quand les pas se rapprochèrent, il bloqua l'air dans ses poumons et le serpentard passa devant lui sans le voir. Lorsqu'il eut disparu au coin, Harry relâcha ses poumons et resta encore quelques minutes immobiles.

Pourquoi diable était-il là ? Qu'est ce qui l'avait poussé à venir encore une fois ? Ron avait le choix, non ? Et il avait clairement choisit !

Harry soupira et se dirigea vers le renfoncement d'où était venu Malefoy. A travers les fenêtres, une lumière blafarde filtrait et laissait distinguer une forme recroquevillée sur le sol. Cette forme pleurait et Harry s'approcha doucement. Ce faisant, il se rendit compte de ce qui se passait et rejeta violemment sa cape d'invisibilité pour se précipiter vers son ami et lui saisir les deux bras. Ron effrayé voulu le repousser, mais reconnaissant Harry, il s'arrêta.

« …Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu veux avoir mal ? Tu veux souffrir ?... Ca te plaît, c'est ça ? Hein ! »

En prononçant ces paroles, Harry serrait de plus en plus ses mains autour des avant-bras de Ron. Le sang coulait le long du bras gauche jusqu'au sol et plus il serrait, lus le sang s'échappait.

« Arrêtes Harry !... Arrêtes ! »

Harry le lâcha brusquement et se releva, tournant le dos à Ron.

« Soignes ça. » Dit il après un instant.

Ron secoué par les sanglots prit sa baguette d'une main tremblante et prononça une formule qui fit se refermer les plaies. Cependant le sang ne disparut pas et il lança un sort pour nettoyer le sol tâché. Harry se retourna au moment ou le rouquin allait nettoyer son bras et attrapa la baguette de ce dernier.

« Je vais le faire. »

Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et commença à essuyer le sang. Il sentait que Ron tremblait et était secoué à intervalles réguliers par ses sanglots. Harry se releva et remit le mouchoir dans sa poche.

« Je vais devenir dingue si ça continue… J'ai vraiment l'impression de devenir dingue ! » Cria Harry en serrant dans ses mains sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il venait de ramasser.

Ron sursauta et le regarda étonné.

« Pourquoi tu continues à faire ça ? T'es avec ce mec, non ? Alors pourquoi ne t'arrêtes pas ? »

« Je ne suis pas… Avec lui. »

« Je m'en fous que tu sois avec ce type ou pas, tu fais ce que tu veux, t'es assez grand pour prendre la responsabilité de tes actes. Mais franchement Ron, arrêtes ça ! Je ne te comprends vraiment pas tu sais ! »

Harry tremblait de rage. Il jeta un dernier regard sur Ron, toujours recroquevillé et tremblant, puis fit volte-face.

« … C'est pour toi. » Lâcha Ron dans un souffle, alors que le brun s'éloignait.

Harry se retourna et rencontra le regard de son ami, qui le fixait d'un air effrayé.

« C'est pour toi. » Répéta-t-il. « Il sait… »

Le brun fronça les sourcils et Ron s'arrêta, hésitant.

« Qu'est ce qu'il sait ? »

« …Il sait… Il m'a vu, il a…entendu… » Balbutia-t-il.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il sait, Ron ? » S'énerva Harry en revenant vers son ami.

« Il sait ce que… Il sait pour moi… Il sait… ce que j'éprouve… C'est pour ça qu'il voulait tout dire… »

« Il te fait chanter, c'est ça? »

C'était bien plus un constat qu'il se faisait à lui-même qu'une réelle question, cependant Ron sembla rassembler le plus de volonté qu'il lui restait pour hocher la tête en signe d'approbation.

Harry accusa le coup de cette nouvelle pendant quelques instants. Une sorte de bataille intérieure se livrait, sur laquelle il n'avait aucun moyen d'agir. Tout à l'intérieur de lui semblait subir un profond chamboulement. Ce sentait il extrêmement bien ou extrêmement mal, il n'en savait rien, d'ailleurs le seule certitude qu'il avait à cet instant était que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui.

Il serra les poings pendant que Ron ravalait ses larmes. Il s'avança et se pencha pour poser sa main sur l'épaule du rouquin, qu'il aida à se relever. Une fois debout, Ron s'écarta de Harry et s'essuya le visage d'un revers de manche. Il attrapa sa robe de sorcier qui était à terre et l'enfila, sans jeter un regard à Harry qui lui le fixait toujours.

Au moment où Ron s'était reculé, Harry avait senti un grand vide en lui, un grand courant froid qui le traversait et lui gelait les entrailles. Avait il si peur de lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas l'approcher, alors qu'il ne disait rien quand le serpentard le touchait ?

D'un geste qu'il ne réfléchit pas, il empoigna le rouquin et l'embrassa. Ron surprit sentit soudain la langue chaude de son meilleur ami caresser la sienne. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il répondit au baiser.

Harry ne se posait plus de question, fermant les yeux avec force, il se laissait aller. Il pourrait se torturer l'esprit plus tard.

Mais le baiser prit rapidement fin, Ron retrouvant tout à coup assez de force pour repousser au loin son ami. Non, il avait déjà fait assez de mal à Hermione, de plus il ne fallait pas que Harry devienne comme lui, jamais.

« … Non… Non, je ne peux pas. »

Harry resta figé quelques secondes, puis un sourire s'élargit sur son visage, devenant rapidement un ricanement sinistre.

« T'es 'pas avec ce mec', c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-il avec ironie.

Ron comprit aussitôt qu'il se méprenait.

« Non, je ne suis pas avec lui… Tu sais maintenant pourquoi je fais ça ! Tu le sais maintenant ! »

« Ouais ouais, bien sûr. »

Le rouquin était au comble du désespoir et pourtant il savait qu'il ne fallait pas flancher. Harry aimait certainement Hermione, ou viendrait à l'aimer, et elle méritait de trouver quelqu'un de bien. Quant à Harry, c'était la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire pour lui. Si il devait se sacrifier pour les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus, ça lui était égal. Il garda donc le silence et au bout d'un moment Harry, après avoir longuement fixé Ron, partit vers la tour Gryffondor.

Quand une heure plus tard Ron rentra lui aussi et se coucha, il ne savait pas que dans le lit voisin, Harry les yeux grands ouverts serrait les dents.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Forcément ça parle de sommeil, de la nuit et de la lune au début, mais il était pas mal tard quand j'ai écris ce chapitre donc bon, hein, hey, spamafote. En plus j'ai du rouvrir mon tome 1 de HP pour savoir qui avait le même dortoir qu'Harry Ron et Neville ( c'te honte… ), donc ça à entraîner un petit imprévu. (La personne qui pensera : « elle a relu tout le tome 1 » ne sera pas loin du compte.)

Sinon, pour en revenir à nos ovidés, vous y avez cru hein ? L'espace d'un instant vous avez vu l'Happy End scintiller au bout du chapitre… Mais ce serait trop facile ! Alala, que vous êtes crédules ! Et non, le petit Ron il a envoyé bouler son meilleur pote qui venait gentiment de lui rouler un paluchon… D'ailleurs, mais que se passe t-il chez ce bon vieux Ryry ?

Je vois à vos regards en coin, qui n'ont d'égaux que ceux de Clint Eastwood dans « pour une poignée de dollars » (film vu récemment qu'est toujours aussi bieng, si vous l'avez pas vu, achetez vite ! (désolée pour l'intermède publicitaire)), que vous voulez me faire sortir les vers du nez… Et bien non ! Il va falloir attendre ! Cependant, les vacances aidant (et ouais parce que moi c'est en ce moment, ahahah ! Bouh, la méchante que je suis) je suis quasi sûre de pondre le dernier chapitre d'ici la semaine prochaine ! C'est pas gentil ça ! (…ouais enfin les promesses sont faites pour ne pas être tenues qu'il disait le poète… Qui vivra verra pour conclure!)


	8. Chapter 8

Voici ce que j'avais annoncé comme le dernier chapitre, mais qui est en fait l'avant-avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic. A croire que je ne tiens jamais parole ! J'espère que ça vous fera plaisir que la fic soit rallongée !

Potter magic world :

Moi : Ouais mais en tant qu'auteuze de tout ce bazard bazardesque, même que ma chambre en ce moment c'est pas pire, j'ai tous les droits… ! Courage, tiens bon, qui sait après tou, je serais peut être gentille…

Ninette : Et bah non, je ne vais pas te faire ça, il y aura encore deux bons gros chapitres après celui là ! Continue de respirer et attache ton âme au poteau le plus proche (avec un lasso c'est pas mal) … Merci beaucoup beaucoup énormément beaucoup plus que vachement plein pour tous tes compliments qui sont vraiment trèèèès trrèèès mauvais pour mon égo ! lol !( ! je dirais même plus!!!)

Bridget : Oui oui, c'est un peu une histoire de dingue en effet, mais j'aime les histoires de dingues !

Shuna : Pour ta racler je vais voir ce que je peux faire (dans les limites de stock de raclées disponibles, bien sûr), car je crois que le petit Malefoy s'est vite planqué quand il a vu tes envies de meurtres… Enfin bon, ça reste à voir tout ça ! Héhé, c'est vrai qu'arrêté juste après le baiser… C'est moche… Ca se fait pas… C'est cruel… Mais j'ai pas eu trop mon mot à dire. Les persos agissent parfois de leur propres chefs c'est une horreur (avis aux autre sauteurs qui me lisent, je fais un appel à témoin !). Bon lecturage de suite pour toi : Héhé, un peu limite pour ff ? J'ai lu des trucs bien pire sur ff… Je suis passé sur le live journal et j'ai lu ton texte sur Neville et Drago… C'est vrai que c'est un peu comme dans « somebody… » et un peu pas quand même… Après tout mon Ron il est pas d'accord, alors que ton Neville…hmmmm…enfin tu m'as comprise…

Eleonore-dem : ouaip, un peu cruelle avec Ron, mais j'avais prévenu au début ! (même si c'est vrai que c'est pas mal cruel !) Pour le happy end… qui vivra verra ! (ou plutôt qui lira verra pour le cas présent)

Typhi : euh bah en fait encore deux chapitres après celui la, désolée, je vais encore faire attendre ! (aïeuh ça fait mal les éclairs d'Yeux, je vais devoir me planquer derrière mon ordi !

Cristalsky : ouiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Ils sont chiants et ils le valent bien ! euh enfin.. c'est pas ce que je voulais dire je crois… lol !

Melody 313 : très reconnaissables les chaussettes, surtout quand elle apparaissent sorties de nulle part avec aucune jambes accrochées à elle…Bonne lecture !

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Le lendemain, tout ce passa comme d'habitude, c'était comme si la nuit passée n'avait jamais existée et d'ailleurs Ron vint à espérer que ce soit le cas. Le soir, il sortit de la salle commune et se dirigea vers le lieu où le serpentard allait le rejoindre quelques heures plus tard. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il soupira et s'adossa contre le mur.

Peut être avait il espéré ne plus revenir ici après la nuit dernière, peut être avait il pensé qu'on le retiendrait ? Non, il ne fallait pas imaginé ce cas de figure, il valait mieux oublié la nuit passée, car rien n'avait changé.

Ron regarda autour de lui et tendit l'oreille pour entendre si Malefoy arrivait. Bien sûr il n'entendit rien, il était trop tôt et pourtant l'espace d'un instant il avait cru reconnaître le bruit d'un frottement de tissus…

« Expelliarmus ! »

Ron fut plaqué contre le mur par la force du sort et sa baguette, qu'il tenait du bout des doigts dans sa poche, sauta à quelques mètres devant lui pour disparaître aussitôt.

Harry laissa glisser la cape dans ses mains et rangea la baguette de Ron dans une de ses poches, tout en pointant la sienne sur son ami.

« Suis moi. » Dit Harry en accompagnant ses mots d'un geste de la tête lui indiquant la direction à emprunter.

« Mais Malefoy va arriver, je dois rester là… »

« Si tu ne me suis pas de ton propre gré, je ferais en sorte de t'y obliger, c'est comme tu veux. »

Ron resta bouche bée et se mit en marche. Ils montèrent un puis deux étages et Harry parut satisfait.

« Hermione est déjà passée par là, elle ne reviendra plus dans le coin, et comme Malefoy ne s'occupa pas de cet étage on est tranquille. »

« Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ? » Demanda Ron mal à l'aise.

« Pour parler un peu. » Répondit Harry, le ton soudain plus sec.

Il tourna son regard vers Ron, qui sentit aussitôt quelque chose de différent chez son ami. Le regard que lui lançait le brun était inquiétant et il sentait bien qu'il n'aurait pas d'issue possible, d'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il lui prouva aussitôt en lui jetant un sort d'entrave. Ses deux jambes se collèrent l'une contre l'autre et ses bras se plaquèrent le long de son corps. Il sentait qu'il allait tomber, quand Harry l'attrapa par les épaules pour le retenir. Ce dernier sourit étrangement en voyant le regard apeuré du rouquin.

« Comme ça au moins c'est moi qui commande. » Dit il d'un ton énigmatique avant de s'avancer doucement pour capturer ses lèvres.

Toute résistance était inutile, ayant les bras et les jambes entravées, il ne pouvait pas le repousser. Harry profita de la capitulation de Ron pour approfondir le baiser, avant de le rompre une longue minute plus tard. A cause du sort, Harry devait retenir Ron pour qu'il ne tombe pas, mais cela lui permettait également de sentir l'effet produit. Le brun pouvait sentir Ron frissonner après ce baiser, ce qui le fit sourire.

« Pourquoi tu me le dis pas ? » Demanda Harry en pointant ses deux billes vertes sur son ami.

« Quoi ? » Balbutia Ron, à peine remit de ses émotions.

« Tu parles toujours de ce que tu 'éprouves', mais tu ne parles jamais franchement ! »

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi devrais-je le dire ? » Répliqua-t-il sur la défensive.

« Si tu le disais je pourrais te répondre ! » Dit il en le secouant un peu.

« Peut être que je ne veux pas que tu me répondes. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu as si peur que ça ? Mais qu'est ce qui te fait si peur Ron ? Peut être faudrait il que je te force à parler ? A moins que tu ne veuilles pas de moi en réalité ?... Et bien, réponds ! »

« Non, je ne veux pas ! » Lâcha Ron précipitamment.

Harry sentit une sombre colère le gagner et resserra ses mains autour des épaules du rouquin. Ah oui, il ne voulait pas l'admettre ! Et bien soit ! Si il ne voulait pas, il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'y forcer !

Harry approcha doucement son visage du sien. Il pouvait voir les traits crispés de Ron et ses deux yeux qui le fixaient avec crainte. Avec une lenteur calculée il approcha sa bouche de la sienne. Le cœur de Ron commençait à s'emballer et Harry le savait bien. Il humecta lentement ses lèvres, tout en sentant le souffle du rouquin devenir plus rapide. Il approcha encore un peu ses lèvres, pour qu'elle ne soit plus qu'à quelques millimètres de celles de Ron, qui ferma les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche. Harry sourit et se mit à descendre vers son cou, tout en frôlant toujours la peau du rouquin.

Ron sentait le souffle chaud de Harry dans son cou, ainsi que le frôlement de ses lèvres sur sa peau. Sa respiration n'avait plus rien de régulière à cet instant, quant aux battements de son cœur, ils résonnaient en lui avec une telle force qu'il n'entendait plus rien d'autre.

Le brun s'écarta doucement après quelques minutes et se mit à rire.

« Je vois en effet que tu ne ressens rien pour moi, c'est flagrant ! » Dit-il, alors que Ron qui semblait avoir couru un marathon rouvrait les yeux. « Alors dis le maintenant. » Reprit-il d'un ton engageant.

« Non, il ne faut pas ! » Cria Ron en détournant la tête.

« Par Merlin pourquoi ? » Rugit Harry. « Pourquoi ne faudrait il pas ? »

« Je ne dois pas… Hermione a besoin de toi ! Pense à elle ! »

« je serais toujours là pour elle voyons ! »

« Je ne veux pas te prendre à elle ! »

Harry ouvrit les yeux ronds comme des billes.

« Me prendre à elle ? » Répéta-t-il éberlué. « Je ne suis pas avec elle tu sais ! En plus elle va partir pour Beaux-Bâtons à la fin de l'année pour étudier un an en France, alors c'est plutôt elle qui s'en va que l'inverse ! »

« Vous n'êtes pas… ensemble ? » Demanda Ron à voix basse, plus pour lui-même qu'à Harry.

« Alors c'est juste pour ça que tu te braques comme ça ? »

« Non, je ne veux pas que tu fasses tout ça. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes comme moi si ça arrivait je ne me le pardonnerais pas ! »

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur les joues du rouquin avant qu'il ne reprenne.

« Je ne veux pas que tu devienne gay à cause de moi, si ça arrivait… »

« Je ne suis pas gay, Ron. »

Ce dernier releva la tête et fixa Harry d'un air interrogateur.

« Enfin, j'aime les filles tu vois, quand je vois un autre garçon ça ne me fait rien, mais quand je te vois toi, c'est différent. Tu sais, je crois que j'éprouve quelque chose pour toi moi aussi. » Dit-il en souriant.

Ron resta silencieux, le regard posé sur le sol.

« Tu ne veux pas me dire maintenant, ce que tu éprouves pour moi ? »

« … La presse va s'en faire un festin. »

« J'ai l'habitude, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai toute l'attention des médias. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est pour toi. »

Ron releva ses yeux vers Harry, les sourcils froncés.

« …Moi ? »

« J'ai bien plus peur de ce que dira ta famille que la presse. Tout le monde me croit déjà fou à lier, alors ça ne fait vraiment rien que je sois gay ! »

Harry sortit sa baguette de sa poche et désensorcela Ron avant de lui redonner sa baguette. Il passa dans ses cheveux un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ron sentit son cœur se remettre à battre plus vite, alors qu'Harry se rapprochait de lui.

« Alors tu veux bien me dire ce que tu éprouves pour moi ? »

Malgré l'assurance dont il avait fait preuve auparavant, Ron vit bien qu'Harry doutait et espérait. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se décida.

« Je crois que je t'aime, Harry. »

Le brun s'avança puis s'arrêta, hésitant.

« Je crois que je t'aime. » Répéta Ron, alors qu'Harry semblait à présent être le plus perdu des deux, fixant son ami de ses grands yeux verts en une demande muette.

Ron finit de parcourir la courte distance qui les séparait et l'embrassa en l'agrippant fermement.

Bien sûr Malefoy lança des rumeurs dès le lendemain matin, et tous les autres élèves, gryffondors comprit, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder du côté de Ron et Harry. Comme à son habitude Harry était à côté d'Hermione et Ron de Ginny, cependant quand Harry et Hermione quittèrent la table, ils furent suivis par Ron, ce qui enflamma les discussions dans la grande salle.

« Harry m'a dit que tu voulais me parler. »

« Oui, j'ai préféré qu'il te demande si tu étais d'accord avant de venir te parler. »

Harry, resté à quelques mètres de là, surveillait de loin ses deux amis. Amis ? Avec un pincement au cœur, il dû admettre que ce terme ne convenait plus vraiment à la situation.

« Je sais que je t'ai fais beaucoup de mal et je sais que tu ne peux pas encore me pardonner. Peut être ne le pourras tu jamais d'ailleurs, mais je veux que tu saches que tu comptes énormément pour moi. En fait, j'ai toujours cherché à te rendre heureuse, ou au moins à ce que tu ne souffres pas, mais j'ai échoué. »

« Ron… Tu m'as déjà dit ça. »

« Non, attends je veux que tu saches. Il y a… Il y a autre chose et je veux rien te cacher. Je ne t'avais pas dit, je n'avais pas osé, mais maintenant il le faut. Si je n'ai pas pu t'aimer comme tu le voulais, c'est parce que…» Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues qu'il tenta de maintenir du mieux qu'il pu pour continuer. « Si je n'ai pas pu c'est parce que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. Excuses moi Mione, excuses moi… C'est Harry. »

Hermione ne dit rien et tourna la tête pour voir Harry les surveiller un peu plus loin.

« Il le sait ? » Demanda-t-elle, passant outre la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge. « C'est donc de ça que tout le monde parle ce matin. »

« C'est à cause de Malefoy… » Dit il en s'essuyant le visage.

« Malefoy ? »

Ron soupira, ravalant le sanglot qui montait dans sa gorge.

« Oui, il sait que j'aime… Harry, et il m'a fait du chantage. »

« Et ce chantage s'est arrêté hier c'est ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Harry est au courant ? »

« …Oui. »

Devant le regard fuyant du rouquin, Hermione se douta que Ron voulait lui cacher quelque chose.

« Ron, qu'est ce que c'était ce chantage ? »

Les yeux du gryffondor s'agrandirent démesurément.

« Ron ? »

« Non, tu peux tout...tout me demander, mais ça… »

Ses poings étaient si serrés que ses jointures étaient blanches et il semblait prêt à s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre. Le voyant dans un état si extrême, Hermione préféra ne pas insister, comptant bien interroger Harry en temps voulu.

« Bien Ron, mais qu'attends-tu de moi aujourd'hui ? »

« Rien, je veux juste que tu saches tout. Je tiens beaucoup à toi et maintenant que tout ça c'est fini et puisque l'année se finit dans quelques jours et qu'on ne te reverra plus avant longtemps, je voulais que tu saches.»

Il avait l'air presque serein en disant ces mots et Hermione ne pu s'empêcher d'être heureuse de le voir ainsi. Bien sûr elle l'avait aimé et il lui avait brisé le cœur, mais Ron restait Ron, son ami avec qui elle avait traversé tant de choses. Lui en voulait elle encore ? Oui, certainement qu'une part d'elle-même lui en voulait, mais maintenant elle savait qu'elle pouvait commencer à lui pardonner et qu'avec l'aide du temps, il redeviendrait son meilleur ami.

Elle l'étreignit quelques instants, puis le laissa pour rejoindre Harry qui les attendait. Le cours suivant fut le premier depuis longtemps qui vit arriver le trio ensemble. Les regards étaient pour la plupart suspicieux à leur égard, mais tous les trois prenaient bien garde de ne pas y prêter attention.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

N'empêche, quand je me suis mise à imaginer Ron et Harry se tenant par la main dans le jardin du Terrier, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de trouver ça crôcrômignonnnnn, à croire que je me suis définitivement attachée à ce couple ! Moi qui pourtant au départ préférais le couple RonXDraco, me voilà bien attrapée ! (en même temps vu la tête de mon couple RonXDraco… Mouarf mouarf mouarf ! C'est un peu normal !)

Sinon, je peux déjà informer les lecteurs qui ont suivi « Somebody to love » que je planche sur une suite du « Mariage du ciel et de l'enfer », même si il n'y a rien de certain quant à la publication de cette suite… enfin quand je dis rien de certain…………….. Héhé ! Donc avis aux aficionados !


	9. Chapter 9

L'avant dernier épisode de ma mini-saga HarryXRon est parmi nous ! Ouais ! Je sais pas pourquoi je sui si heureuse à l'idée de posté ce chapitre tout à coup, mais c'est comme ça.

Potter magic world :

Moi : faut croire que je suis pas si méchante dans le fond (enfin en grattant bien, parce que Ron il était limite grosse dépression quand même…). Je n'ai pas encore décidé si je ferais payé à Malefoy. En fait Malefoy ne dit quasiment rien. Dans cette fic il n'intervient que pour faire souffrir et j'avoue ne pas m'être vraiment occupé de son cas, il m'a surtout servi d'outils de torturationage. Merci beaucoup vraiment pour ton compliment qui va droit vers mon petit cœur d'auteuze (qui adore être félicité il faut bien le dire, parce que des fois j'ai un peu l'impression que ça va intéresser personne mes fics, enfin bon !). Pour Harry, je pense que c'est un garçon très impulsif qui une fois qu'il a pris une décision ne va plus en arrière, avec parfois des réactions violentes. C'est pas un gars qui étale ses états d'âme, mais plus un gars qui agit quand il est poussé dans ses derniers retranchements.

Ninette : Contente de voir que ces quelques chapitres supplémentaires te réjouissent ! Et oui ça va continuer, enfin encore un chapitre après celui là et c'est fini, donc bon… ne te réjouis pas trop quand même, je ne voudrais pas avoir ta mort sur ma conscience ! Harry est pour moi un garçon impulsif (comme je l'ai dit juste au dessus à Moi) mai si tu veux je pourrais plus t'en parler quand tu m'enverras ton adresse mail.

Tu as relu 6 fois Teardrop ? Wow ! Vrai ? Mazette ! Je pourrais parler des heures de cette fic, mais je le ferais dans le mail que je t'enverrais parce que sinon, ça va prendre plein de place ici.

Tu feras une review plus longue pour le prochain chapitre… Donc tu feras une review plus longue pour ce chapitre-ci ? Je ne suis pas sûr que tu pourras, l'autre était déjà importante ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu peux faire ! mdr !

Shuna : Tu nourris des sentiments très paisibles envers ce cher Dracolito, non ? lol ! Je suis contente que Harry t'aies plu, j'avoue que j'avais peur du contraire !

Crystalsky : Moi aussi j'adore Draco, mais c'est vrai que là c'est le méchant. Pour te répondre, oui, il semblerait bien que les deux zigotos soient enfin ensemble (hourra ! Huit chapitre pour y arriver !) J'espère que le chapitre qui vient te plaira encore cette fois ! ;)

Note : je suis très contente car Harry a bien plu dans le chapitre précédent !

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Quand ils descendirent du train, ils furent aussitôt alpaguer par Mr Weasley sa femme, Maugrey Fol'œil, Rémus Lupin, et Tonks. Harry soupira en voyant tout ce monde déployer uniquement pour sa protection. Bien évidemment Voldemort pouvait frapper à tout moment, mais ça le mettait mal à l'aise d'être traité ainsi.

Harry Ginny et Ron furent rapidement conduit square Grimaurd, ce qui mit aussitôt le Survivant d'une humeur maussade. Il ne dit rien de tout le trajet et personne d'ailleurs n'osa lui parler, cependant Ron aperçu un léger sourire sur le visage de sa mère qui l'intrigua. Ils arrivèrent en peu de temps et entrèrent dans la maison. Harry qui ne regardait que le sol, releva enfin les yeux et resta bouche bée devant ce qu'il voyait.

La maison avait été entièrement rénovée pendant toute cette année et visiblement ceux qui s'y étaient mis s'étaient donnés du mal, car elle était méconnaissable. Le parquet était luisant et de teinte plus claire qu'auparavant. Les papiers peints avaient été changés, les rideaux également, les meubles avaient pris un coup de jeune qui leur allait très bien et enfin, le tableau de la mère de Sirius avait disparu. Harry sentit l'émotion le gagner et sa gorge se nouer. La maison était magnifique et était, ça il en était sûr, comme Sirius aurait voulu qu'elle soit. Lui qui avait pensé qu'il lui serait insupportable de revenir dans cet endroit, il se rendait compte que maintenant ce n'était plus le cas, car ce n'était plus la même maison. Ce n'était plus la maison obscure, regorgeant de secret et de magie noire, mais une maison où il faisait bon vivre.

Mrs Weasley s'approcha de lui pour voir sa réaction, inquiète de savoir si cela lui plaisait.

« Mrs Weasley, c'est magnifique. » Dit-il les yeux brillants.

Le sourire qui s'étira d'une oreille à l'autre sur le visage de la mère de Ron réchauffa les entrailles du jeune gryffondor et finalement elle le prit dans ses bras.

« Nous avons fait de notre mieux. » Répondit-elle en le relâchant pour dévoiler Dobby qui se courbait jusqu'à ce que son nez touche par terre.

« Dobby ? »

« Oui, Harry Potter. Dobby a demandé au professeur Dumbledore ce qu'il pourrait faire pour Harry Potter et le professeur Dumbledore a dit que Dobby pouvait venir ici pour aider Madame Weasley à nettoyer la maison de Harry Potter. Est-ce que ça plaît à Harry Potter ? »

« Oui Dobby, c'est vraiment très bien. Merci beaucoup. »

L'elfe se pencha encore et son nez racla le sol, sans qu'il ait l'air de s'en rendre compte.

« Dobby restera ici, il a demandé au professeur si il pouvait se passer de ses services et comme Kreatur est à Poudlard, il te faut un elfe qui travaille ici pour maintenir la maison en bon état. » Dit Mrs Weasley.

« C'est une excellente idée. Bien entendu tu seras payé Dobby. »

L'elfe trop heureux, se jeta aux pieds d'Harry et commença à en essuyer la poussière, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry le détache de sa robe de sorcier et que Mrs Weasley lui demande d'aller dans la cuisine s'occuper du dîner, où elle le rejoignit bientôt. Pendant ce temps, les trois jeunes gens rejoignirent leurs chambres. Ron et Harry partageaient le leur et Ginny se trouvait dans celle d'à côté. Là aussi, Harry pu apprécier les changements qui y avaient été fait, cependant il remarqua également que dans la pièce il y avait deux lits diamétralement opposés, chacun à une extrémité de la chambre, comme l'année précédente.

A Poudlard, ils avaient pris l'habitude les derniers jours de dormir ensemble. En réalité ils dormaient ensemble depuis le soir où ils s'étaient enfin tout avouer. En effet, ce soir là ils étaient tous les deux rentrés à la tour Gryffondor et s'étaient couchés chacun dans leurs lits respectifs, cependant après quelques minutes passées allongé dans le noir, Harry avait entendu le frottement des rideaux. Il avait tourné la tête pour distinguer une silhouette dans l'obscurité. Ron, immobile attendait. D'un geste, Harry repoussa la couette et se poussa pour faire de la place au rouquin qui se glissa bientôt dans le lit, après avoir de nouveau tiré les rideaux. Le Survivant avait attendu quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers lui et finalement, le cœur battant, avait passé son bras autour de Ron qui se cala aussitôt contre lui et s'endormit rapidement.

« Harry ? A quoi tu penses ? » Demanda Ron, en voyant le brun en arrêt depuis au moins cinq minutes devant sa valise.

« Hein ? Rien, à rien… Mis à part ça peut être. »

Harry passa doucement sa main sur la joue du rouquin et lui attrapa le menton pur rapproche sa bouche de la sienne et l'embrasser.

« Il va falloir qu'on le dise à tes parents. » Dit-il en se détachant.

« Oui, je sais. »

« Comment crois-tu qu'ils réagiront ? »

« Aucune idée. Tu sais, je suis leur premier fils à leur avouer son homosexualité, je suis même le premier de la famille tout court ! »

« Je suis sur que ça se passera très bien. » fit Harry avec espoir.

La porte s'ouvrit et tous les deux sursautèrent.

« Ce n'est que moi. » Dit Ginny avec un petit sourire rieur.

De tout Poudlard, seules deux personnes avaient été mises au courant de la situation de Ron et Harry et ces personnes se trouvaient être Hermione et Ginny. Celle-ci, qui avait depuis longtemps abandonné son amour de jeunesse, s'était montrée particulièrement enchantée de cette nouvelle, préférant largement son frère à Cho Chang !

« Alors, qu'est ce que vous faites ? Maman nous appelle pour venir manger depuis tout à l'heure. »

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne réagit et Ginny commença à douter de leur état mental.

« Les gars ? Vous êtes là ? » Demanda-t-elle en agitant les bras devant eux.

« Arrêtes Ginny. » Dit Ron énervé.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, puis elle reprit la parole.

« Vous avez décidé de leur dire pendant le repas, c'est ça ?

Harry hocha la tête.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je parie que ça va bien se passer. »

Pendant le repas, seuls Mr et Mrs Weasley étaient là, les autres étant tous repartis travailler. Mrs Weasley monopolisa la parole, laissant peu d'occasion aux deux gryffondors d'aborder le sujet. Ginny, voyant bien que la conversation ne tournait pas comme ils voulaient, essaya plusieurs fois de stopper sa mère, mais sans succès. Finalement, à la fin du repas, Harry trouva enfin le moment propice pour intervenir.

« Je suis bien heureuse qu'il ne ce soit rien passé cette année. Avec vous, je me fais toujours un sang d'encre quand approche la fin de l'année ! Mais cette fois, pas de vous-savez-qui ! »

« En fait, » La coupa Harry, « il s'est quand même passé quelque chose. » Les yeux de Mrs Weasley s'agrandirent d'inquiétude, mais il reprit avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche. « Voilà, je sais que ça peut paraître étrange, mais il faut que vous sachiez que… Enfin Ron et moi… On est ensemble. »

« Mais bien sûr mon chéri… »

« Non attendez, quand je dis « ensemble », je veux dire comme un couple, enfin… »

La voix d'Harry s'éteignit dans sa gorge et il n'eut plus la force de continuer. Il sentait les regards de Mr et Mrs Weasley sur lui et sur Ron et à cet instant, pour la première fois de sa vie, il aurait tout fait pour être chez les Dursley.

« Mais tu n'étais pas avec Hermione ? » Demanda Mrs Weasley en se tournant vers son fils, qui avait pris une jolie couleur écarlate.

« Non, c'est fini. » Articula-t-il avec difficulté.

Le silence prit de nouveau place et Harry comme Ron baissait les yeux.

« Mrs chéris, pourquoi faites vous cette tête là ? » Demanda Mrs Weasley l'air inquiète.

«Excuses-moi Maman.

« Mais enfin, pour quoi Ron, il n'y a pas à s'excuser. »

« Mais je vois bien que vous êtes déçus. » Répondit il sans lever la tête. »

« Ronald Weasley, veux-tu bien regarder ta mère quand tu lui parles ? » Dit Mr Weasley. « De plus tu te trompes, ni moi, ni ta mère ne sommes déçus. C'est vrai que nous sommes un peu surpris, mais je pense que vous pouvez tout les deux comprendre qu'on ne s'attendait pas à ça. Pour ma part, je suis très heureux du moment que mes enfants le sont et apparemment c'est le cas, donc il n'y a vraiment pas à s'excuser. Relever la tête voyons !»

Tous deux levèrent les yeux pour rencontrer ceux des deux adultes qui leur souriaient.

« Vous voyez, je vous avais dit que ça allait bien se passer ! » Dit Ginny, ce qui déclencha un éclat de rire général qui détendit l'atmosphère.

La bonne réaction des Weasley face à la nouvelle ragaillardie les deux gryffondors et leurs vacances s'annonçaient donc pour le mieux. Rapidement, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils allaient être seul la plupart du temps. Mr Weasley travaillait et ne rentrait que le soir, Mrs Weasley était le plus clair de son temps chez Bille et Fleur, quant à Ginny, elle travaillait dans la boutique des jumeaux et ne revenait qu'à l'heure du dîner. Les membres de l'Ordre ne venant que le soir, ils avaient donc la maison pour eux seuls tout le reste de la journée, cependant ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait l'air de savoir comment agir. C'était à peine si ils osaient se prendre par la main dans les couloirs et s'embrasser. Lorsqu'il y avait du monde, il avait même une certaine réserve à se tenir l'un à côté de l'autre, voulant malgré tout resté discret avec leur entourage, bien que ceux-ci soient au courant.

En fait, Ron et Harry connaissaient leurs sentiments respectifs et pour le moment, ça avait l'air de leur suffire.

Ginny observait de loin l'évolution de la relation entre son frère et Harry. Elle voulait les aider autant qu'elle le pouvait, car elle savait bien que cette relation était très difficile. Tout d'abord, personne ne devait rien en savoir mis à part les proches, c'est-à-dire les Weasley et les membres de l'Ordre qui venaient à Square Grimaurd. Certains membres de l'Ordre, comme le professeur Rogue par exemple, n'avait fait aucune remarque, mais les deux jeunes hommes avaient bien remarqué le changement dans son regard. Voldemort était après Harry, tous les médias sorciers étaient également après lui, et cela n'aidait en rien le malheureux jeune sorcier qui débutait sa relation avec son meilleur ami.

Un matin, juste avant de partir à la boutique, Ginny se rendit compte que son Ron avait oublié de lui rendre le prototype que les jumeaux lui avaient laissé pour la soirée. Sachant que ces deux frères étaient assez pointilleux concernant les prototypes qu'ils lui laissaient, elle alla frapper à la porte de la chambre où dormaient encore les deux sorciers… Aucun son ne provint de l'intérieur. Bien décidée à récupérer l'objet, elle recommença avec plus de fermeté, mais n'obtenu toujours pas de réponse. Elle leva son poing une troisième fois, prête à frapper avec toute la vigueur d'une joueuse de quidditch au meilleur de sa forme, mais s'arrêta. Elle savait que tout les deux étaient restés éveillés tard, à discuter avec des membres de l'Ordre sur l'avancement de Voldemort, et se sentit coupable de les réveiller.

Après une courte réflexion, elle décida d'entrer sans les réveiller, ce qui n'était pas sans risque pour sa personne, sachant très bien que ni l'un ni l'autre ne la pardonnerait de cette violation de grasse matinée.

Elle fit tourner la poignée avec délicatesse, puis ouvrit lentement sans lâcher la poignée qu'elle retourna pour la remettre dans sa position initiale. Prudemment elle entra dans la chambre, laquelle était éclairée par des raies de lumières passant au travers des rideaux. Avançant à pas de loup, elle se trouva bientôt au beau milieu de la pièce. Jetant un regard autour d'elle, elle repéra sur une commode sur sa gauche l'objet de sa recherche. Posant délicatement ses pieds sur le parquet pour éviter qu'il grince, elle s'approcha et dès qu'elle fut à bonne distance, allongea son bras. Ses doigts touchèrent la petite sphère métallique et elle tendit un peu plus la main pour pouvoir la prendre, mais la sphère roula et avant que Ginny n'ait pu l'attraper, était tombée bruyamment sur le sol. Elle ferma les yeux quand elle l'entendit tomber à terre, puis se hâta de l'attraper avant qu'elle ne roule dans la pièce. Ceci fait, elle osa enfin tourner la tête vers les grognements qui venait du lit le plus proche d'elle… et ses yeux s'agrandirent, car elle ne vit pas un mais deux corps endormis.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient l'air de vouloir se réveiller. Ron qui n'émergeait qu'en partie de sous la couette semblait presque noyé, alors qu'Harry avait passé son bras par-dessus lui, se servant de son autre bras comme d'un oreiller. Ginny resta un moment à les contempler. Elle trouvait cette scène tellement juste, qu'elle voulait en profiter juste un moment avant de partir, ce que d'ailleurs elle se dépêcha de faire quand elle les vit bouger.

Un semaine plus tard, Harry et Ron, accompagné de leur grand ami Rémus Lupin qui était présent comme garde du corps, allèrent à la gare pour dire un dernier au revoir à Hermione qui prenait ce jour là son train pour la France. Elle devait se rendre plus tôt là-bas, car elle avait pris une option qui se déroulait sur deux ans et qu'elle devrait donc rattraper au plus vite.

La dernière entrevue du trio fut assez silencieuse. Hermione s'en voulait beaucoup depuis qu'elle avait été mise au courant par Harry de tout ce qui avait découlé de cette histoire. Elle n'avait pas cherché à savoir comment allait Ron alors qu'il traversait un véritable enfer, et elle se reprochait d'être restée trop centrée sur sa propre douleur sans voir celle de son ami. Hermione lui fit part de ses regrets à propos de tout ce qui s'était passé, espérait qu'ils puissent redevenir amis comme auparavant. Le jeune homme ne trouva pas les mots pour exprimer sa joie. Il tenait beaucoup à elle et pour la première fois depuis longtemps les choses se passaient comme il l'espérait. La sorcière les étreignit à tour de rôle avant de monter dans le train qui allait la faire passer sous la Manche et leur fit un dernier au revoir de la fenêtre de son wagon.

« Maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à rentrer. » Dit Ron, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un endroit où on ne pourrait les voir transplaner, où Lupin les attendait déjà.

« Oui, on rentre à la maison. » Fit Harry en souriant et serrant fièrement la main de Ron dans la sienne.

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Ahahahahaha !

Le coup de Ginny qui rentre, j'avoue que c'est totalement un délire personnel ! J'y ai pensé et ça a fait comme un flash, il a fallu que je le case !

Ce chapitre est donc tout rose bonbon et sent bon les fraises tagada… (haribo c'est bon la vie, pour les grands et les petits ! Désolée… Mon cerveau est carrément barré à Taré-Land le pays des cerveaux tarés.) Enfin bon, j'espère que vous n'en m'en voudrez pas d'écrire un truc aussi…rose( !) et que vous resterez avec moi pour le dernier chapitre qui viendra si je ne m'abuse la semaine prochaine… Wouhouhou !


	10. Chapter 10

Dernier épisode de la fameuse ( ?) saga !

Je poste ce dernier chapitre en ultra-speed parce que malgré les quatre jours de week-end, je viens de découvrir un devoir qui va au moins me prendre une heure. Mais bon laissons ces réjouissances de côté deux minutes pour vous souhaiter un bon dernier chapitre qui je l'espère vous conviendra !

(Cette fic fait 10 chapitres… J'ai enfin fait un compte rond ! Hourra !)

RAR

Potter magic world :

Moi : Merci merci et merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii voilà la fin ! (et merci)

Ninette : désolée ça s'arrête là ! moi aussi j'ai été accro à certaines fics donc je m'excuse de finir celle-ci. Désolée pour les fraises tagada… moi aussi elles m'ont déjà rendue malade ! (je te souhaite une bonne visite de la fabrique haribo, d'ailleurs !). Merci mille fois +1 pour tous tes compliments ça me touche beaucoup ! J'aimerais pouvoir te remercier un peu plus pour ton soutient, mais j'ai 3minutes pour poster, donc ça fait juste au niveau du timing ! Alors encore merciiiiiiii !

Shuna : Mais non mais non il faut assumer sa folie ! Moi je lève mon verre à tes charmants compliments !

Fanfiction net

Adenoide : Tu portes Draki-chou d'amuuur et d'eau fraiche dans ton cœur dis moi ! En même temps j'en ai fais le gros vilain de cette fic donc c'est mérité… mouarg ! héhé !

Cristalsky : merci, merci, mais pour moi ce chapitre ci sera meilleur (quoique, il va peut être moins plaire que le précédent…). Mais non, mais non, ils étaient pas en position facheuse, ils sont bien élevés ces petits gars ! (enfin……………………..héhéhé !)

Choupette : ouaich, sont meugnon les gryffi, même qu'ils sont tellement love tout les deux qu'ils balancent de l'amour autour d'eux avec des arrosoirs… Désolée, je m'égare, mais je les adore tout les deux. J'aurais jamais pensé que ce couple là me plairait autant, je trouve qu'ils vont trop bien ensemble, c'est abusé ! J'espère que la suite (peut être moins fraise tagada (quoique)) te plaira autant que les chapitres précédents (voir plus ( ?)… espoir, espoir !)

Yume-crystal : merci merci ! (je te fais une petite courbette de remerciement, mais pas trop penché à cause de l'écran de l'ordi !) Oui, 10 chapitres ça commence à faire… Au début ça devait pas être si long et puis finalement il y a trois chapitre en plus ! Mais bon 10 c'est un bon score !

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Cependant, malgré la relation idyllique que les deux sorciers entretenaient, elle commençait à ne plus sembler leur suffire, bien qu'aucun des deux n'ose se l'avouer. L'un comme l'autre avait peur de ce qui allait arriver et ni Harry ni Ron ne semblait vouloir affronter sa peur, même si la tension commençait à se faire sentir.

Un soir quand il allèrent se coucher, ils se rendirent compte qu'au lieu de leurs deux lits il n'y en avait plus qu'un seul. Un large lit deux places avait pris place contre le mur et les deux sorciers ne purent s'empêcher de rougir. Ce ne pouvait qu'être l'œuvre de Mrs Weasley, ce qui fit se questionner Ron. Sortant de la chambre, il croisa sa sœur dans le couloir qui allait elle aussi se coucher.

« Tu n'as pas dit que tu allais te coucher ? » Demanda-t-elle en allant ouvrir sa porte.

« Si mais… Dis moi, est ce que maman t'a parlé récemment… De moi et Harry je veux dire. »

Ginny s'adossa au mur et releva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

La porte voisine s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Harry Potter d'une couleur quasi écarlate, qui fila vers la salle de bain en marmonnant au passage qu'il allait se laver les dents.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Harry ? » Demanda cette fois-ci Ginny avec un sourire grivois.

« Qu'est ce qui te fais penser ça ? »

« … Il était tout rouge et les seules fois où il rougit, c'est à cause de toi. »

« Oui, bon ça va. Maman a fait disparaître les lits pour en mettre un double à la place. » Dit il énervé.

« Roooh, c'est ça qui vous rend tout chose tous les deux ? Pourtant vous êtes habitués à dormir ensemble. » Ginny se mordit aussitôt la langue, mais c'était trop tard elle en avait déjà trop dit. Le regard que lui jeta son frère était très clair sur ses intentions et elle commençait à ne pas être à l'aise.

« Je peux savoir comment tu sais ça ? Et depuis quand ? »

« Euh, il y a environs deux semaines je crois, je suis entrée quand vous dormiez et… »

« Quoi ! »

« Mais c'était parce que tu ne m'avais pas rendu le prototype ! Fred et George m'auraient tué si je ne l'avais pas ramené! » Se justifia-t-elle.

« Est-ce que… tu en as parlé à maman ? »

Ginny baissa les yeux et commença à bafouiller.

« Réponds ! » Lui cria son frère hors de lui.

« Il est… possible que je lui ai soufflé l'idée du lit, mais jamais je n'ai parlé de ça quelqu'un. Si j'ai fait ça Ron, c'est pour vous deux. C'est peut être un peu gênant au début, mais c'est quand même mieux, non ? Et puis vous êtes un couple, vous vous aimez alors ce genre de chose arrive forcément. »

De retour dans sa chambre, Ron fulmina encore un peu contre Ginny avant de se calmer. Après tout elle avait raison, ils n'auraient plus à se partager un lit ridiculement petit pour eux deux et puis… comme elle l'avait dit, ce genre de chose allait arriver, tôt ou tard. Il était effrayé par cette idée, mais c'était la pure vérité. Cependant que se passerait il une fois que cette dernière barrière qui leur bloquerait tout retour en arrière et enterrerait leur amitié à jamais serait franchie?

Finalement l'épisode du lit ne changea rien à la situation de Ron et Harry, bien que comme l'avait fait remarquer Ginny, leur relation progressa inexorablement. La journée ils se baladaient toujours dans la maison vide, main dans la main et peu à peu se laissaient aller. Leurs baiser étaient plus nombreux et plus fougueux qu'avant. Maintenant, même quand il y avait du monde, il restait l'un à côté de l'autre et quand ils se trouvaient éloignés, se dévoraient des yeux. Le désir montait graduellement en eux et bientôt leurs mains se firent vagabondent.

La nuit, alors qu'ils n'étaient tous les deux vêtus que de leurs sous-vêtements et de t-shirt, il devenait très difficile pour l'un comme pour l'autre de s'endormir. Sentant la présence de l'autre toute proche, il leur fallait des trésors de concentration pour ne pas flancher.

Un soir où Ron attendait depuis presque deux heures que le sommeil vienne le chercher, il décida de bouger un peu pensant que si il était moins collé contre Harry il pourrait peut être s'endormir. Prenant un peu de distance, il se retourna pour voir si Harry dormait toujours et rencontra le scintillement de ses deux pupilles vertes qui le fixaient dans le noir. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il le sentit s'emballer. Ce regard semblait l'hypnotiser. Doucement Ron se rapprocha, le cœur battant, et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se poser la moindre question, Harry avait attrapé sa bouche pour l'explorer avec minutie. Ron se détacha après quelques secondes, haletants, mais le brun recommença.

Ron sentait sa volonté fondre comme neige au soleil. Ça y était. C'était pour ce soir, il n'y avait pas de doute. Cette simple pensée fit ressurgir la peur qui l'avait habitée depuis tout ce temps, prenant le contrôle de ses actions. Le gryffondor s'écarta avec effroi et se retourna pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard perçant du brun.

Harry, durement ramené à la réalité par cette attitude, resta un moment interdit. Il fit se retourner Ron et remarqua quand il le toucha qu'il tremblait.

« Tu ne veux pas ? »

Ron soupira et remua un peu avant de parler.

« Ce n'est pas ça, j'ai juste… enfin c'est idiot, mais j'ai peur. Après, tout aura changé, toute notre amitié sera perdue et je crois que je n'ai pas envie qu'elle le soit. »

« Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu racontes, elle ne sera jamais perdue ! Elle a juste évolué, elle ne pourra jamais disparaître et puis ce n'est déjà plus réversible. Cette situation, notre relation, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui peut s'arrêter demain pour redevenir ce qu'elle était avant ! Notre amitié est derrière nous, elle ne disparaîtra jamais. On a fait assez de choses à Poudlard pour qu'elles restent gravées dans nos mémoires, tu ne crois pas ?

Le gryffondor se mit à rire. Harry avait vraiment un don pour le rassurer dans ces moments là. Il revint doucement se blottir contre lui et l'embrassa, passant doucement sa main sous le t-shirt du brun, cependant il fut bientôt obliger d'écarter Harry, qui agissait avec un peu trop d'empressement, embrassant Ron sans relâche lui laissant à peine le temps de reprendre sa respiration.

« On a tout notre temps, tu sais. » Fit Ron avec un sourire.

Harry paraissait soudain très nerveux, ce qui étonna son compagnon. Il avait cru être celui qui avait le plus peur des deux, mais visiblement le Survivant n'était pas plus à l'aise.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, je suis là. »

Sa voix était douce et se voulait la plus rassurante possible, mais ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté, car Harry prit aussitôt de la distance. Ron avança son bras et le secoua légèrement, mais il n'obtint pas de réponse. Il essaya de le faire se retourner, mais encore une fois il échoua. Ron s'assit et sentit la colère le gagner au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrainaient. Ses yeux s'étant habitués à la pénombre, il commençait à mieux voir et sa colère tomba quand il vit qu'Harry s'essuyait les yeux…

« Harry ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? » Lui demanda-t-il affolé.

« C'est rien. »

« Rien ? »

« Oui, rien. »

« Menteur, je vois bien que ce n'est pas rien, alors dis moi. Je t'ai dis tout à l'heure pourquoi j'avais peur… alors tu peux me dire à moi aussi ce qu'il y a. »

« J'ai pas peur… enfin si, mais… »

« Mais quoi ? »

« … Je sais que c'est bête, mais j'ai peur. J'ai jamais fais ça avant et j'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire pour te donner ce que tu veux… et aussi… enfin… il y a Malefoy. »

Ron ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, voulant laisser le temps à Harry de rectifier le nom qu'il venait d'entendre, mais celui-ci n'en fit rien.

« Malefoy ? »

Harry soupira.

« Oui. Lui il savait comment faire et toi… enfin ça te plaisait, et je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver, ni de faire mieux que lui. Et puis aussi… J'enrage de penser ça mais, le fait que… qu'il ait été ton premier, ça me… »

Harry se retourna vers Ron, sur le visage duquel des larmes coulaient en silence. Une intense colère se lisait dans son regard et Harry se releva à demi et se retourna complètement pour lui faire face.

« Comment peux tu ? Comment alors que tu sais ce qui s'est passé ? » Dit Ron en lançant ses poings sur le torse d'Harry, qui se protégea tant qu'il pu. Le rouquin arrêta et se redressa, laissant le gryffondor complètement pétrifié.

« Si j'ai couché avec lui, c'est pour te protéger toi et Hermione et tu le sais très bien ! Oui, il savait comment faire et alors ? Ce n'est pas pour ça que ça me plaisait ! Si c'était le cas je serais resté avec lui, non ! Tu crois vraiment que ça me plaisait que ce connard me fasses ces choses ? Il s'en foutait de me faire mal, il se foutait complètement que je sois d'accord ou non, je devais le faire un point c'est tout ! »

« Ron » Dit Harry en tendant doucement sa main qui fut balayée d'un geste brusque.

« Non, tu dis que tu as peur, que tu n'es pas à l'aise, mais tu n'es pas le seul je te signale ! J'en suis malade, malade de ce qu'il m'a fait subir et malade qu'il continue à avoir de l'influence alors qu'il n'est plus là ! Je sais que pour toi c'est la première fois, mais c'est surtout notre première fois et c'est ça qui me fiche la trouille ! »

Le brun tendit lentement le bras, puis s'avança pour le prendre délicatement contre lui.

« Excuses-moi Ron… Je suis vraiment le roi des crétins. »

Ron se détendit progressivement dans ses bras et au bout de quelques minutes reprit un peu de distance.

« On peut attendre Harry, rien ne presse. Notre relation me va très bien comme elle est. »

Le brun planta son regard sur Ron qui y vit une lueur étrange. Immobile, il attendit qu'Harry s'approche et se saisisse de ses lèvres dans un message clair. Alors même qu'il l'embrassait, Harry s'avançait faisant s'allonger Ron sous lui. Un de ses mains se faisait aventureuse, passant sous le t-shirt du rouquin, alors que l'autre se perdait dans les courtes boucles chatoyantes.

D'un coup de hanche Ron inversa la tendance. S'installant à cheval sur Harry. Il retira son t-shirt avant de faire un sort à celui du brun. Ils restèrent un instant à s'observer, chacun appréciant le corps de l'autre, profitant de voir pour la première fois ce torse maintes fois parcouru par ses mains. Ron se pencha pour embrasser celui du brun, faisant glisser sa langue sur la peau pâle jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente trembler là où il passait. A partir de ce moment, il décida de s'attaquer au boxer, dernier vêtement à lui cacher encore le corps du Survivant. Harry le regarda faire, puis le vit également ôter le sien.

Le retour n'était plus possible et le jeune homme décida d'inverser à nouveau les rôles, se retrouvant entre les jambes du roux dont l'excitation ne faisait plus aucun doute.

Harry procéda avec le plus de douceur et de lenteur possible, alors que Ron fermait les yeux et serrait les dents.

« Ca va ? » Demanda-t-il au rouquin.

Pour toute réponse celui-ci le serra contre lui. Harry commença de léger mouvement, mais Ron lui fit rapidement comprendre que ce n'était pas assez en prenant à nouveau le dessus et en accélérant le mouvement jusqu'à l'apothéose qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Ron s'effondra sur Harry qui l'embrassa fiévreusement. Plusieurs fois encore ils recommencèrent, si bien qu'au petit matin ils se tenaient étroitement enlacés, à bout de forces.

Quelques coups furent frappés contre la porte, faisant se relever la tête d'Harry. Ginny avait l'habitude de venir taper contre leur porte avant de partir travailler, pour leur signaler l'arrivée ou la présence d'un membre de l'Ordre.

Tout en marmonnant une improbable malédiction contre la personne qui l'obligeait à se réveiller à pareille heure, il s'étira avant de se lever. Il enfila rapidement quelques vêtements et revint vers le lit pour se pencher sur Ron.

« Ron… Ron… Il faut que tu te lèves. » Chuchota-t-il en caressant doucement le dos du rouquin.

Ron grogna, cherchant d'une main aveugle la couverture qui avait déserté.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais déjà debout ? » Demanda-t-il en entrouvrant les yeux.

« Ginny vient de frapper à la porte, faut se bouger. »

« …Mmmh… Je parie qu'elle l'a fait exprès. » Bougonna-t-il.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Cette dernière question entraîna un flot de grommellements sans fin et Harry prit le parti de ne pas chercher à comprendre et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Où tu vas ? » Demanda le gryffondor en le voyant faire.

« Je te l'ai dis, non ? Je descends. »

Ron inspira profondément avant de relever enfin la tête.

« Attends moi, je m'habille. »

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent dans la grande pièce où se trouvaient Mrs Weasley, Ginny, les jumeaux ainsi que Tonks. Ils passèrent une grande partie de la mâtinée à parler des activités de l'Ordre, et Ron se fit alors la réflexion que rien n'avait vraiment changé, sauf que maintenant il allait falloir qu'il se prépare car lorsque le dernier combat aurait lieu entre Voldemort et Harry, il serait à ses côtés.

FIN

°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Oui je l'ai fait ! Un lemon du début à la fin ! En entier le lemon ! Incroyable et pourtant… Il est là ! C'est mon deuxième lemon tout en entier et mon premier en entier dans la catégorie yaoi ! Wouhou, ça se fête ! J'ai pas mal ramé avec les deux compères, ça m'a quand même pris tout le chapitre pour les mettre d'accord… Mais j'y suis arrivée !

Donc voilà, « Somebody to love » s'achève ici. J'avais un temps pensé faire la suite avec la bataille finale avec Voldy-chou, mais je l'ai déjà faite dans une autre fic et en plus mon histoire était basée sur le couple HarryXRon, donc maintenant que je les ai mis ensemble, c'est fini. (désolééééééééééééééeeeeeeeeee !)

Je planche sur une suite du Mariage du Ciel et de l'Enfer, donc on se reverra peut être bientôt… En tout cas je l'espère !

MERCI A TOUS DE M'AVOIR SUIVIE TOUT AU LONG DE CETTE FIC ! VOTRE SOUTIENT ET VOS REVIEWS SONT MON CARBURANT OFFICIEL !


End file.
